La Cruauté de Dieu
by Rieval
Summary: John se met lui aussi à jouer au détective. Malheureusement, cela pourrait lui coûter la vie. GEN. Très librement inspiré de la nouvelle d'ACD, Le pouce de l'Ingénieur.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _La Cruauté de Dieu_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Genre** : Amitié John/Sherlock. Centrée sur John qui est de loin mon personnage préféré dans cette série.

**Titre** : tiré du roman d'André Gide, Les Faux-monnayeurs : « La cruauté, c'est le premier des attributs de Dieu ».

**Résumé** : John se met lui aussi à jouer au détective. Malheureusement, cela pourrait lui coûter la vie. GEN. Très librement inspiré de la nouvelle d'ACD, Le pouce de l'Ingénieur. Si vous voulez lire cette nouvelle d'Arthur Conan Doyle rendez-vous sur https(deuxpoints)(double slash)fr(point)wikisource(point)org(slash)wiki(slash)Les_Aventures_de_Sherlock_Holmes(slash)Le_Pouce_de_l%E2%80%99ing%C3%A9nieur

**Spoiler** : les faits décrits dans cette fic' se situent peu de temps après Scandale à Buckingham mais avant Les Chiens de Baskerville.

**Disclaimer** : Not mine ! Such a pity.

* * *

« A demain Sarah, dit John en sortant du centre médical. Bonne nuit !

La jeune femme lui sourit et lui fit un petit signe de la main.

- Dis bonjour à ton _adorable_ co-loc pour moi, lui répondit-elle sur un ton moqueur. »

John grimaça au souvenir de la première rencontre entre Sarah et Sherlock. A la limite de l'inamical. A tout le moins d'un manque total de courtoisie de la part dudit co-loc. Un comble alors que Sarah avait proprement _assommé_ un étranger pour le sauver ! Même si Sherlock s'était « rattrapé » en lui sauvant à son tour la vie un peu plus tard.

_Plic, plic._

_Ouch_, c'était froid ! John releva le col de sa veste et leva les yeux vers le ciel londonien. Il pleuvait.

Comme c'était original.

Londres semblait ne connaître que deux saisons : humide et froid et humide et doux. Et la seconde ne durait que quelques semaines …

La pluie s'intensifia.

Génial.

Que ne donnerait-il pas pour voir apparaître la silhouette noire et élégante de la voiture de l'aîné des Holmes. Il pourrait au moins lui piquer son parapluie. Quoiqu'il se demandait, depuis ce jour où il avait fait connaissance avec la nemesis de Sherlock, si le parapluie était réel ou s'il ne cachait pas, comme dans ces vieux James Bond des années 50, une arme redoutable. Genre … un fleuret ?

Imaginer Mycroft Holmes désarmant d'un coup adroit un adversaire, sans bouger autre chose que le bras et haussant un sourcil hautain lui fit oublier pendant quelques minutes le déluge qui continuait de s'abattre sur la ville.

Elle lui fit aussi rater son bus.

John jura entre ses lèvres. Il regarda sa montre. Plus de 23h. Il venait de rater le _dernier_ bus.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à marcher jusqu'à Paddington pour attraper sa correspondance jusqu'à la station de Baker Street. Sous la pluie.

John se mit en route.

* * *

La marche était un exercice qui avait toujours eu pour effet de plonger John dans ses pensées. Sombres ou pas. En ce moment, elles étaient plutôt mitigées. Ni noires ni roses. Grises, peut-être ?

La pluie devint violente et John hâta le pas. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ravaler un grognement de douleur. Sa jambe lui faisait des misères depuis quelques temps. Non, il fallait qu'il soit honnête avec lui-même. Il avait de nouveau « mal » depuis qu'ils étaient au repos forcé, Sherlock et lui. Il sortit sa main gauche de sa poche : elle tremblait.

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : John Hamish Watson, ancien médecin du RAMC était un adrénaline junkie. Non, pas tout à fait … suivre Sherlock était son adrénaline. Le suivre physiquement – Sherlock était infatigable … - et intellectuellement – … et brillant. Un « cocktail » dont il avait _besoin_.

Correction : John Hamish Watson était devenu « Sherlock Holmes » Junkie.

Et voilà. L'homme qui avait _inventé_ un nouveau métier était aussi à l'origine d'une toute nouvelle addiction … sauf qu'apparemment, John était le seul à être intoxiqué.

Il grogna. Il pouvait facilement imaginer le sergent Donovan lui rire au nez. Ne l'avait-elle pas mis en garde contre Sherlock Holmes ?

John en venait presque lui aussi à espérer un crime. Le genre bien mystérieux et décalé, mettant en déroute tout Scotland Yard. Le genre qui obligerait Lestrade à se tourner vers sa dernière porte de sortie …

Super, il en venait à « vouloir » que quelqu'un perde la vie !

Pas la moindre petite affaire à mettre sous la dent du grand détective depuis neuf longs, très longs, jours. Sherlock exigeait que tous les matins,John lui lise à voix haute le récit journalistique des petits meurtres commis un peu partout dans Londres mais rien n'avait retenu son attention.

« John ! Mon cerveau est en train de … de _pourrir_ sur pied comme ses pauvres plants de salade que personne ne ramasse. C'est INTOLERABLE ! » s'était-il lamenté le matin même en se jetant sur le sofa dans une pose très mélodramatique.

John aurait bien souri au souvenir de cette vision de Sherlock, pieds nus, un bras le long du sofa et l'autre ramené sur son visage. Très victorien. Genre, poète maudit.

Son visage se rembrunit.

C'était dans ces moments là qu'il devait être vigilant. Le manque de stimulation conduisait presque immanquablement Sherlock vers la cigarette. Voire pire. Oui, c'était parfois exactement ce qu'il était : le poète maudit prenant sa _dose_, juste assez pour s'échapper, pour laisser derrière lui le ciel maussade de Londres et la petite vie sans intérêt de ses habitants (Sherlock Holmes n'aimait les londoniens que s'ils mourraient dans de mystérieuses circonstances).

Il avait fallu un peu de temps mais John avait fini par découvrir la plupart des « cachettes » évidentes de son terrible co-locataire : des petits sachets de poudre blanche scotchés sous Lou-Ann (le crâne que John avait baptisé ainsi pour la rime, ce qui lui avait valu un « et c'est moi qu'on dit dément ?» de la part de Sherlock) à ceux délicatement répartis sous la semelle de cette étrange petite pantoufle en satin rose qui se baladait dans tout l'appartement (John l'avait déjà retrouvé dans son verre à dents … et non, il n'avait pas posé de questions. Quand on vivait avec Sherlock Holmes il valait parfois mieux rester dans l'ignorance) avant de finir la semaine généralement près de la cheminée. Il y en avait d'autres bien sûr. John n'était pas stupide, il savait qu'il n'avait trouvé que celles que Sherlock _souhaitait_ voir découvertes. C'était comme une entente entre eux : John veillait à ce que Sherlock ne finisse pas à l'hôpital mais il ne l'empêchait pas de se droguer lorsqu'il en ressentait le besoin.

La drogue … on en revenait toujours là, n'est-ce pas ?

Sherlock avait besoin d'énigmes à résoudre. C'était sa drogue. Et John avait besoin de Sherlock.

Ce jour là, lorsque John avait tiré sur Jefferson Hope, il n'avait pas seulement sauvé la vie de Sherlock Holmes.

Il avait aussi sauvé la sienne.

John n'était pas stupide (contrairement à ce qu'aimait claironner une certaine personne de son entourage …). Il savait pourquoi il avait ramené son browning et ce n'était certes pas en prévision d'un sauvetage in extremis !

Après son retour à la vie civile, il avait ouvert des dizaines de fois le tiroir du bureau où il avait rangé son ancienne arme de service. Il savait qu'un jour, il aurait fini par la sortir de ce foutu tiroir et que cette fois, personne n'aurait été là pour le sauver.

* * *

John était reconnaissant à Sherlock Holmes, vraiment, il l'était. Il lui devait de vivre dans un appartement sympa au cœur de la vie londonienne, il lui devait sans aucun doute la vie. Le souci, c'était qu'il allait certainement aussi être à l'origine de son internement.

Ce type le rendait fou !

« Sherlock, dit-il, dents serrées une serviette de bain ceinte autour des reins. Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce que c'est que _ça_ ?

Sherlock ne daigna même pas tourner la tête. Il était sur le sofa dans la position qu'il affectionnait pour réfléchir : allongé sur le dos, yeux clos et mains jointes sous le menton, tel un pénitent en prière.

- Sherlock ! Admonesta John, exaspéré.

Un soupir échappa au détective.

- Tu es médecin John, tu es donc tout à fait à même d'identifier ce que tu tiens entre les mains, dit-il sur un ton monocorde masquant à peine l'effort surhumain qu'il faisait en prenant la peine de répondre.

John ferma les yeux et compta mentalement jusqu'à dix. Il fallait qu'il résiste à l'envie d'envoyer ce qu'il tenait à la main à la figure de son co-locataire. De toute manière, il y aurait fort à parier que cela ne ferait pas bouger d'un pouce le bougre et qui devrait nettoyer le sang sur le sofa ? Bibi. Donc, mesure et maîtrise de soi. Il avait été dans l'armée, bon sang. Di-sci-pli-ne, c'était le maître mot.

- La question était théorique, Sherlock. Et tu le sais très bien, alors pas la peine de te lancer dans une joute rhétorique qui sera aussi très certainement hautement pédante. Nous avions convenu que les ... _restes_ organiques, qu'il s'agisse d'animaux ou autres, ne devaient pas franchir le seuil de la cuisine.

John avait compris très tôt qu'il ne pourrait pas empêcher l'apparition ici et là, de membres mutilés et de gallons de sang. Il avait donc décidé d'un compromis : tout ce qui avait un jour appartenu à un être vivant restait entre les quatre murs de la cuisine.

Les intestins qu'il tenait à la main n'avaient manifestement pas atterri comme par magie dans la baignoire !

- Hummmm. Pas assez de place pour les faire sécher correctement dans la cuisine. Une expérience fascinante. Le procédé utilisé par les chinois pour embaumer les corps en utilisant du cinabre est bien entendu de loin le plus efficace. En scellant non seulement tous les orifices du corps mais aussi ceux du lieu où le corps est inhumé, comme pour la momie de Sing-Jui, les chinois ont trouvé la réponse ultime à … John, tu ne m'écoutes pas.

John soupira. N'y tenant plus, il s'approcha du sofa et laissa tomber les boyaux sur le ventre de Sherlock, lequel évidemment, réagit en soulevant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Non, je ne t'écoutes pas. Et je crois que je vais aussi bannir les explications sur les restes humains de la salle de séjour. En attendant, tu me mets ça ou tu veux dans la _cuisine_, je vais prendre une douche annonça John.

- Mais je ne peux pas les étendre correctement dans la cuisine, John ! Sois un peu raisonnable et –

- RAISONNABLE ! Sherlock, il est presque 1 h du matin et j'ai eu une longue journée lors de laquelle on m'a fait pipi dessus, on m'a vomi dessus et on m'a craché dessus.

- Craché ?

John poussa un nouveau soupir.

- Mme Lewis. Une charmante petite dame de 88 ans qui s'obstine à porter le dentier de son défunt époux et qui le perd dès qu'elle parle. Le truc a atterri sur mes genoux.

Il frissonna au souvenir de ce charmant moment.

Dehors, une portière de voiture claqua.

- Je crois, dit Sherlock en se levant (et en posant délicatement les boyaux sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau), qu'il faudra que tu attendes pour ta douche. Mycroft nous fait l'honneur de sa présence.

- Mycroft ? Mais, comment peux tu savoir qu'il va passer ? Quand t'as t-il contacté ?

- Sa voiture vient juste de se garer devant le 221B dit Sherlock qui, après avoir utilisé la table basse comme un marche pied, se tenait maintenant debout devant la fenêtre.

- Quoi ?

- John, deux portes de portière qui claquent mais aucun son de voix donc la personne qui est sortie la première est muette ou alors ... Ou alors, c'est quelqu'un qui ne supporte pas d'être mouillée et qui a demandé à son chauffeur de lui ouvrir un parapluie _et _…

John jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. La Mercedes noire de Mycroft était en effet devant l'appartement et le chauffeur tenait la portière ouverte, parapluie dégainé aussi efficacement qu'une arme. Il ne manquait plus qu'un petit tapis rouge déployé jusque devant la porte, pensa t-il.

- … qui connaissons-nous qui aime ses costumes plus que la mère patrie elle-même ? Termina Sherlock.

L'homme qui finit par daigner sortir de la Mercedes sous une pluie toujours battante était sans conteste Mycroft Holmes.

- Bien, soupira John. Une petite réunion familiale, tout à fait ce qu'il me fallait pour clore cette mémorable journée. Je vous laisse, moi, j'ai une douche qui m'attend. Tachez de ne pas mettre du sang partout si vous vous engueulez tous les deux, il y a déjà assez de boyaux comme ça dans le salon maugréa t-il en fermant la porte de la salle de bain. »

* * *

Lorsque John sortit de la salle de bain, il se sentait mieux. Il avait enfilé un vieux pantalon de survêtement et une polaire et, après avoir pris plusieurs larges inspirations, il se sentait prêt à affronter les frères Holmes. Ça pouvait être drôle. Comme de compter les points à un match de tennis. Ou alors d'attendre que le dompteur se fasse avaler par le lion ...

Comme à l'accoutumée, Mycroft s'était installé sur le fauteuil de John.

« … tu sais que cela pourrait être extrêmement préjudiciable à notre économie. Notre monnaie ne supporterais pas un tel choc s'il devait y avoir distribution à échelle nationale, disait-il sur un ton que John jugea un chouïa irrité.

Ah, Sherlock devait refuser de prendre en charge l'affaire, pensa John.

- Bonsoir Mycroft, dit-il en entrant dans le salon, ou plus exactement, _bonjour_.

- Ah, John, répondit Mycroft sur un ton vaguement indifférent, enfin débarrassé du souvenir des petites _mésaventures_ de la journée ?

Il _savait_.

John ignorait comment mais il parierait un mois de salaire que Mycroft Holmes savait exactement que la petite Kylie lui avait vomi dessus, que le chouchou de Poméranie de monsieur Lyle avait fait pipi sur ses chaussures et que Mme Lewis avait perdu son dentier en lui crachant dessus. Il devait aussi savoir que la dite Mme Lewis se faisait toujours une joie de récupérer elle-même l'impudent dentier. Sur les trois derniers moins, John avait subi huit fois les assauts des dents de feu M. Lewis et du repousser, gentiment, les mains baladeuses de sa veuve cherchant à le récupérer.

Sherlock, armé de son violon, toisait son frère d'un regard pas franchement bienveillant.

_Tzoing_, _tzoing_ chantonnait tristement le Stradivarius certainement honteux d'être ainsi utilisé.

- Laisse donc John tranquille, grogna Sherlock à l'attention de son frère. Il mérite bien une soirée tranquille. _Nous_ méritons bien une soirée tranquille …

John réprima un ricanement. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre ! Sherlock ne faisait rien de ces dix doigts, si ce n'était visiblement éviscérer une pauvre bête pour pouvoir répandre ses organes un peu partout dans l'appartement.

- … et d'ailleurs, continua Sherlock, j'allais l'emmener au restaurant. Un petit Thaï ouvert 24 h sur 24.

- Oui, bien sûr répondit juste Mycroft dont le regard s'attarda sur la polaire délavée de John et sur ses pantoufles. Et donc, reprit-il en posant un épais dossier sur le petit guéridon à côté du fauteuil. Cette affaire requiert des talents particuliers. _Tes_ talents particuliers … notamment celui qui te fait bondir tel un diable surgit de sa boîte et courir dans tout Londres, cet effroyable manteau claquant au vent comme la cape d'un super héros.

_Tzoing, tzoing, tzoing _fit le violon.

_Ouch_, pensa John. Coup bas. Sherlock adorait son manteau. En fait, John était certain qu'il l'utilisait pour se donner un air encore plus mystérieux, plus dramatique. Sherlock était une véritable drama-queen et un manipulateur hors pair.

- Non. Je suis trop occupé en ce moment, répondit sèchement l'objet de ses pensées. Pas question. Et la dernière fois que j'ai accepté de prendre une de tes enquêtes, dois-je te rappeler que John s'est retrouvé équipé avec assez de semtex pour faire sauter, disons, Buckingham Palace, susurra Sherlock.

Mycroft tiqua. Juste un petit mouvement au coin de l'œil droit mais John l'avait remarqué, et si John l'avait remarqué alors Sherlock aussi. Et ça, ce n'était pas très bon pour ce pauvre Mycroft.

Sherlock était comme le requin des dents de la mer, dès qu'il sentait l'odeur du sang il était sur vous en un instant.

- Oui, une déplorable erreur de jugement, répondit juste Mycroft.

- « Déplorable », s'exclama John, vaguement outré. Nous avons bien failli y passer !

Mycroft lui sourit.

- Désolé John. Cela ne se reproduira pas. Par ailleurs, nous savons de source sûre que James Moriarty n'est mêlé en rien à cette affaire.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être certain à 100 pour cent, demanda John, perplexe.

Nouveau sourire énigmatique de l'aîné des Holmes.

- Nous avons nos propres services de renseignements, John. Nous parlons des services de renseignement _britanniques_, ajouta t-il comme si c'était la marque ultime de qualité desdits services.

- Ouais, des services de renseignement qui égarent des clés USB avec des plans ultra secrets, lui répondit John du tac au tac ce qui valut à Mycroft un petit ricanement ironique de la part de son frère. Bien mérité, pensa John.

Mycroft soupira.

- Nous savons tous très bien que mon cher frère finira par prendre en charge cette enquête donc, je vous en dresse les grandes lignes.

Il prit le dossier et le tendit à John.

- Depuis quelques jours, de faux billets de banque de 10 livres sont en circulation.

John qui feuilletait le dossier leva la tête vers Mycroft.

- Des faux billets ? Je pensais que plus personne ne se lançait là-dedans, du moins à grande échelle. Qu'il s'agissait aujourd'hui du travail d'amateurs et que ces derniers étaient vite repérés et arrêtés.

Mycroft lui sourit. Le genre de sourire qu'il devait réserver aux gamins de moins d'un an et aux personnes mentalement déficientes : bienveillant mais non exempt d'un certain mépris.

- Ces faux billets ont deux particularités, continua Mycroft. Tout d'abord, l'endroit où ils sont retrouvés. Uniquement entre les mains de personnes de très haute qualité et -

John laissa échapper un long sifflement en découvrant dans le dossier la liste des « personnes de très haute qualité » en question.

- Vous voulez dire que chacune de ces personnes s'est retrouvée en possession de faux billets ?

- Oui. Nous n'avons aucune indication que ces faux billets circulent dans le reste de la population, précisa Mycroft.

- Un faux monnayeur de luxe alors, proposa John non sans humour. Et la seconde particularité ?

- Les plaques utilisées. Il s'agit de plaques qui ont été perdues en 1941.

- « Perdues » ? Vous avez _perdu_ des plaques de monnaie ? En 1941 ?

- La situation était délicate. Une rumeur parlait d'un complot des forces allemandes pour récupérer ces plaques et mettre ainsi à genoux notre pays. Nous avons pris des mesures et -

- Et vous avez _égaré_ les plaques, termina Sherlock un petit sourire aux lèvres. Félicitations. Bien et si tu nous laissais maintenant, nous avons _faim_.

- Sherlock, dit John d'un ton réprobateur.

- Quoi ? Ces billets sont trop anciens pour représenter un danger quelconque. Ils n'ont aucune valeur. Tout ceci n'est qu'une farce entre gens de … de bonne compagnie, dit Sherlock sur un ton moqueur. Absolument rien qui soit digne de mon temps. Et celui que je viens de perdre à l'écouter est déjà bien trop cher payé.

- Il marque un point, dit John en rendant le dossier à Mycroft. Ces billets ne peuvent plus être utilisés alors pourquoi s'alarmer ?

- Parce que John, répondit Sherlock, les services britanniques ne savent pas comment le faux-monnayeur fait pour les glisser dans le portefeuille de ces gens bien sous tout rapport. Et c'est ça qui les rend nerveux. Juste de l'orgueil mal placé, sourit-il. Ça et le fait que les mêmes services souhaitent récupérer les plaques. Quelque chose me dit que le papier et l'encre utilisés, _perdus_ eux aussi, sont encore utilisables.

Il se leva et ajusta sa veste devant le miroir de la cheminée.

- Bien, maintenant que l'affaire est close …

- Sherlock soupira Mycroft.

- … nous allons enfin pouvoir aller dîner. Ou plutôt souper.

- … ou petit-déjeuner, proposa John sur un ton moqueur.

- Humm oui. Un petit déjeuner au Claridge's. Excellente idée John ! Nous penserons à toi Mycrof en dégustant l'un de leur succulent Carrot's cake. J'espère que ton régime se passe toujours aussi bien ?

- Oui, grogna Mycroft.

- John. Pourquoi es-tu encore en pyjama ?»

Cette fois, se fut au tour de John de grogner.

* * *

Quelqu'un l'appelait doucement. John ouvrit un œil. Puis le second.

Le visage de Sarah se trouvait à quelques centimètres du sien. Il lui sourit.

« Salut, parvint-il à articuler entre deux bâillements.

Sarah lui rendit son sourire.

- Tu t'es encore endormi.

Et merde, pensa John. Tu parles d'un professionnel.

- Tu as du prendre combien de patients cette fois ? Grogna t-il en faisant claquer ses articulations.

- Cinq.

John haussa un sourcil.

- Bon, disons, peut-être sept ou huit, avoua Sarah.

John grogna. Il ferma les yeux et posa le front devant lui sur son bureau.

- C'était quoi cette fois ? Demanda Sarah.

- Un petit déjeuner, grommela John.

- Un quoi ?

John leva la tête et soupira.

- Un petit déjeuner. A 2h30 du matin. Tu savais que le Claridge's ne fermait jamais ? Une belle bande d'esclavagistes.

Sarah s'installa sur une chaise.

- Sherlock t'a traîné au Claridge's à 2h du matin ?

- Yep, pour prendre un petit déjeuner matinal.

Il enfouit à nouveau sa tête entre ses bras.

- Et j'ai entendu parler de méthodes d'embaumement entre œufs et bacon, gémit-il. J'ai rien pu avaler.

Sarah éclata de rire ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de John.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil à toi de te moquer de mon infortune.

Sarah lui sourit et se leva.

- Je vais te préparer une bonne tasse de café. Tiens, je vais même te laisser un thermos entier. Tu as du boulot sur la planche … je te laisse mes patients pour l'après-midi. J'ai envie d'aller prendre un thé avec une amie. Au Claridge's peut-être …

Les femmes étaient vraiment des êtres cruels, pensa John.

- Oh, et John ?

- Oui, dit-il en levant vers la jeune femme les yeux de chien battu les plus émouvants qui soient (ou du moins qu'il ait encore la force de feindre avec seulement trente minutes de sommeil derrière lui).

- Mme Lewis a été ravie d'apprendre que c'était toi qui prenait en charge les patients aujourd'hui.

John grogna et laissa tomber sa tête sur la table. Plusieurs fois.

Il était maudit.

- Tiens, en attendant, voilà ton courrier. Ne prend pas trop de temps à le lire, Mme Lewis attend …»

John soupira et prit le paquet de lettres que lui tendait Sarah, tout sourire.

Une fois Sarah sortie de son bureau, il se mit à feuilleter les différentes lettres sans y prêter une grande attention. Il s'agissait essentiellement de résultats d'analyse ou de biopsies qu'il avait prescrites à ses patients. Toutes sauf une. John prit d'abord le contenu de l'épaisse enveloppe craft pour un échantillon. L'enveloppe contenait en effet une petite boite scellée comme celle qu'utilisent les labo pour les prélèvements. Sauf que ce n'était pas un prélèvement.

C'était un pouce. Enfin, une partie.

La peau était encore attachée à la phalange distale mais elle était complètement grisâtre et d'une consistance identique à celle du papier, friable et sèche.

John posa la phalange devant lui.

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

La petite boite avait été enveloppée dans du papier blanc. Il n'y avait pas l'adresse du labo sur l'enveloppe et aucun courrier n'accompagnait l'étrange paquet. Il vérifia que la lettre était bien pour lui. C'était bien son nom et l'adresse du centre médical qui se trouvaient sur l'enveloppe.

Bizarre, pensa John.

Et puis soudain, un large sourire apparut sur son visage.

Sherlock.

C'était forcément lui ! Lui et sa fascination du moment : l'embaumement. Il devait vouloir soumettre John à un test. Il avait après tout passé plus de trois heures à lui énumérer toutes les formes possibles d'embaumement du corps humain, passant en revue leurs avantages et leurs inconvénients. Jusqu'à ce que John, excédé, lui dise que ce n'était pas dans l'Angleterre du XXIème siècle qu'il risquait de tomber sur une momie et que ses expérimentations sur la question trouveraient tout naturellement leurs places auprès des 243 sortes de tabac.

Un Sherlock vexé comme un pou (une vision rare mais Ô combien satisfaisante après l'horrible soirée qu'il avait fait subir à John) était sorti de table sans un mot et avait laissé un John plutôt ravi, finir en toute quiétude sa part de cheese cake.

John sourit.

Sherlock voulait jouer ? Et bien, pourquoi pas. Après tout, John était médecin et il était tout aussi capable que le grand Sherlock Holmes de mener une autopsie.

Et il y avait une chose dont John était certain : lorsqu'il mettrait les résultats de _son_ enquête sur _son_ blog, il y aurait plus de dix personnes à la lire.

Ah, le doux goût de la victoire.

**A Suivre …**


	2. Chapter 2

L'après-midi se passa sans encombre.

Il suffit à John de penser à la petite « expérimentation » de Sherlock bien au chaud dans son tiroir pour supporter Mme Lewis et ses « dents » baladeuses. A 17h15, il avait vu tous ses patients, ainsi que ceux de Sarah.

C'était donc un docteur John Hamish Watson guilleret qui se dirigeait d'un pas leste (et oui, plus de claudication ! La magie de l'excitation) vers St Bart's.

John passa dire bonjour à Mike Stamford entre deux cours avant de descendre à la morgue.

Plusieurs techniciens le saluèrent avec un grand sourire. L'une d'elle l'appela même par son nom. Sherlock passait une bonne partie de son temps à traîner par ici mais John était surpris que les gens le reconnaissent _lui_. Il n'était pas le célèbre détective au chapeau de chasse !

John sourit en pensant à Sherlock. Dieu qu'il détestait ce stupide chapeau !

Il allait ouvrir la porte du laboratoire lorsque cette dernière manqua de l'éborgner.

« Oh ! C'est vous monsieur Watson, balbutia Molly Hooper, joues rouge écarlate.

John lui sourit.

- _Docteur_ Watson, lui répondit-il. Mais pour vous Molly c'est John, combien de fois devrais-je vous le répéter, admonesta t-il gentiment.

- Oui, bien sûr, gloussa t-elle gênée. John. Je suis désolée, j'aurais du faire un peu plus attention avec la porte. J'ai pris du retard et je cours un peu dans tous les sens aujourd'hui. Est-ce que … est-ce que Sherlock est avec vous ? Demanda la jeune femme en haussant la tête pour voir si Sherlock n'était pas derrière John.

- Euh, non, pas aujourd'hui. Je voudrais savoir si vous pourriez me rendre un petit service Molly.

Un large sourire apparut sur le visage de cette dernière.

- Mais bien sûr, quoi ? Sherlock a besoin d'organes frais ? Du plasma ? Vous êtes sur une nouvelle enquête, c'est ça ?

John cligna des yeux un moment puis se ressaisit. Il avait du mal à réconcilier l'image de Molly Hooper en superbe décolleté plongeant lors du réveillon de noël avec la Molly Hooper qui se tenait devant lui, queue de cheval ébouriffée et ridicule gilet décoré de petits canetons jaunes, discutant organes et fluide corporel comme s'il s'agissait du cadeau idéal de St Valentin.

- Euh, non, non, bredouilla t-il. J'aurais juste besoin d'accéder au laboratoire pour procéder à quelques analyses. Pas très longtemps, je vous rassure et je rangerai tout soigneusement après.

- Oh. Mais oui bien sûr. Il n'y a pas grand monde en ce moment. La grippe a fait des ravages ! Gloussa Molly. Je vais vous installer dans le labo principal. C'est le préféré de Sherlock.

Et voilà, dès qu'elle prononçait le nom de « Sherlock », vous pouviez être sûr que ses joues s'empourpraient. John trouvait l'attachement de la jeune femme à Sherlock terrifiant et gênant à la fois. Mais surtout, surprenant : malgré tout ce que Sherlock lui faisait subir – des propos désagréables à l'indifférence cruelle en passant par les ignobles manipulations – Molly Hooper restait sous le charme.

Molly le conduisit au laboratoire et dès qu'elle l'eut laissé, John se mit au travail. Il sortit la petite boite de poche et en extrait le pouce.

- Bien, dit-il tout haut. Récapitulons ce que nous savons. Pouce droit. Troisième phalange. Pas de sang mais … mais avec un petit prélèvement d'ADN nous en saurons un peu plus sur … et bien sur ton propriétaire, dit-il en s'adressant au pouce.

Ouch. Voilà qu'il faisait comme Sherlock. Sauf que parler à un crâne ça avait quand même plus de classe qu'un vieux pouce momifié.

- Hum, il faudrait peut-être que je te trouve un nom à toi aussi. Que dirais tu de Tom. Plutôt approprié non. Tom Pouce.

John travailla ainsi pendant une bonne heure. D'une certaine manière, c'était agréable d'être plongé dans un univers qu'il avait laissé derrière lui il y avait maintenant des années. Si le microscope était l'arme de Sherlock, pour John, c'était surtout un souvenir de ses années d'études.

Les résultats étaient clairs mais ne l'avançaient pas beaucoup.

La personne à qui avait appartenu Tom était un homme. Et c'était à peu près tout en fait. John n'était pas anthropologue médico-légal. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de trace de cartilage, ce qui écartait la possibilité que ce soit un enfant. Certainement un homme entre 30 et … 99 ans.

Génial.

Bon, le plus important, c'était la technique d'embaumement.

Ce qui restait de la peau était sec et friable.

John soupira et lança une recherche sur la base de données de l'hôpital en entrant les éléments dont il disposait : couleur et aspect de la peau. L'ordinateur moulina un moment puis soudain afficha un écran bleu avant de clignoter comme s'il lançait un SOS pour finir par s'éteindre complètement.

- Houlà ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il rangea soigneusement Tom dans sa petite boite qu'il glissa dans sa poche puis sortit du labo à la recherche de Molly. Il la trouva dans son bureau.

- Molly, je crois que … oh, désolé de vous déranger, s'interrompit John. Il n'avait pas vu que la jeune femme n'était pas seule.

Un homme se trouvait assis devant un ordinateur et tapotait fiévreusement sur le clavier. Il se tourna à l'arrivée de John et se leva immédiatement, main tendue pour saluer le nouvel arrivant. Il fut interrompu dans son geste par une Molly très … excitée.

- John ! Entrez, entrez dit Molly. Je parie que l'ordinateur vous a joué à vous aussi un petit tour à sa façon, gloussa t-elle en essayant de replacer une mèche de cheveu rebelle derrière son oreille.

Pas étonnant qu'elle soit aussi nerveuse, se dit John. La personne qui était avec elle n'était pas sans ressembler à Sherlock. Une trentaine d'années, même masse de cheveux bouclés, quoique de couleur blond tirant sur le roux, élancé, racé. Yeux vert. Yep, un clone. Du moins sur le plan physique.

- Le professeur Ferguson me donne un coup de main lorsque nous avons des petits soucis informatiques, dit Molly avec un petit sourire. Je dois dire ne pas être très douée en la matière, rit-elle nerveusement. Et je n'aime pas trop faire appel aux services informatiques depuis … elle se tût brutalement, gênée, comme si elle en avait dit trop.

Ah.

Jim.

Jim Moriarty qui avait joué non seulement avec le vie de tous ces gens (dont un enfant non de dieu !) mais aussi avec le cœur de Molly. Jim du service informatique. Jim qui avait fait tout ça juste pour attirer l'attention de Sherlock.

- Oh, mais je manque à tous mes devoirs, reprit Molly. John, je vous présente le professeur Lysander Ferguson, un éminent obstétricien. Il donne des conférences ici à St Bart's pour les étudiants. Ils ont de la chance de l'avoir et -

John l'interrompit, persuadé que la jeune femme ne terminerait jamais ces foutues présentations.

- John Watson, dit-il en serrant la main du médecin.

- _Docteur_ John watson, précisa Molly, tout sourire. Je vous ai déjà parlé de lui, Andy.

- « Andy » ? Interrogea John.

- Ah, le poids des traditions docteur Watson, répondit Ferguson. Je porte le prénom de mon arrière grand-père, un très honorable colonel dans la Royal Air Force. Je préfère le surnom d'Ander ou Andy. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien je vous envie votre prénom !

- Je comprends, dit John.

Il avait toujours trouvé son prénom un peu trop générique mais franchement depuis qu'il connaissait les frères Holmes, il avait changé d'avis. John se demandait quelle histoire familiale se cachait derrière « Sherlock » et « Mycroft ».

- Molly, m'a dit que vous travailliez avec ce détective … quel est son nom déjà ? Demanda Ferguson.

- Il travaille avec Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes, précisa t-elle, de l'admiration et du respect dans la voix.

Le professeur sourit à John et lui serra la main.

- Et bien, Docteur Watson, c'est un honneur et un privilège de faire votre connaissance. Molly vous tient en grande estime, monsieur Holmes et vous. Elle ne tarit pas d'éloges sur le grand détective et … son partenaire dans le crime, ajouta t-il avec une pointe d'humour.

- Partenaire dans le crime, répéta John, oui, je crois que ça résume assez bien la situation.

Pour une fois que quelqu'un ne pensait pas qu'ils étaient partenaires « au lit », pensa John. Ça le changeait !

Le silence s'installa et John commença à se sentir un peu mal à l'aise, sa main toujours étroitement serrée par celle de Ferguson, lorsqu'un bip électronique fit sursauter Molly qui poussa un petit cri de souris.

Ferguson lâcha la main de John – au grand soulagement de ce dernier – et se tourna vers l'écran de l'ordinateur qui affichait le logo de St Bart's.

- Et voilà Molly, affaire réglée ! Dit Ferguson.

- Euh, si je peux vous prendre quelques instants de votre temps, dit John, il semblerait que l'ordinateur du labo fasse lui aussi des siennes …

- Oh nous avons eu un affreux virus il y a quinze jours … pas la grippe, hein, un virus informatique, précisa Molly, et depuis, nous avons constamment des problèmes.

Ferguson examina sa montre.

- Ma prochaine intervention est dans 45 mn. Généralement, c'est juste un problème de pare feu un peu trop zélé. Molly … il prit la main de la jeune femme et y apposa un rapide baiser, à très bientôt j'espère.

Molly gloussa comme une collégienne.

Ferguson se tourna vers John.

- Docteur Watson, je suis tout à vous, annonça t-il.

- Euh oui, et bien, je suis installé dans le laboratoire qui -

- Oh, je vais vous conduire Andy, l'interrompit Molly. Je dois donner plusieurs petites choses à John pour Sherlock. »

Pendant un court instant, John cru voir passer quelque chose dans le regard de Ferguson. De la colère ? Ou juste de l'agacement. Molly était gentille mais elle pouvait être un peu collante, sans vraiment le faire exprès.

* * *

John tapotait nerveusement la table devant lui. Il observait les doigts de Ferguson voleter sur le clavier. Ce type était visiblement un crack en la matière. John n'avait jamais été très geek. Il tapait, difficilement, avec deux doigts et la seule solution de dépannage informatique qu'il connaissait, c'était d'éteindre et de rallumer un ordinateur récalcitrant.

Mike en revanche était un peu comme ce Ferguson. Un amoureux des bytes et autres processeurs. Il adorait tout ce qui touchait à l'informatique et se défendait plutôt pas mal.

« Voilà ! Annonça Molly, le sortant de ses pensées.

Elle venait de déposer deux sacs sur la table. Des sacs verts fort reconnaissables avec leur petit logo doré.

- Vous avez fait du shopping chez Harrod's ? Demanda t-il.

Molly lui sourit.

- Non. Sherlock. Il a acheté ça il y a quinze jours, je crois. Et puis, il est venu ici faire les tests.

Houlà, John avait presque peur de demander. Il le fit quand même.

- Quels tests ?

Il ouvrit un des sacs et en sortit … un vernis à ongle. Il fourra la tête dans le sac. Puis dans le second. Les deux étaient remplis de vernis à ongle. Une véritable palette d'émail rouge, du rouge sang écarlate, presque noir, au carmin classique.

- Et voici les résultats, annonça Molly en secouant un dossier devant le nez de John. Nous en avons testé 179. Et le gagnant est le 67.

Chaque flacon avait en effet un petit sticker avec un numéro.

- Testé … sur quoi ? Hasarda John.

- Oh, de la peau. La partie interne de la cuisse, très précisément. Une affaire que le détective Dimmock lui a confiée je crois. Un crime passionnel, si je me souviens bien. Il a dit que c'était d'une « simplicité enfantine ». Pas un cas très intéressant.

John soupira et referma le sac.

- Dites-moi que je ne ramène pas _aussi_ les échantillons de peau ?

Molly se mit à rire.

- Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Juste les résultats et les vernis.

- Il n'est pas capable d'acheter du lait à l'épicerie du coin mais il va chez Harrod's cambrioler leur stock de vernis à ongle, grommela John.

- Vivre avec monsieur Holmes a l'air de réserver ... plein de surprises, dit Ferguson qui examinait les vernis à ongles que John avait sortis du sac.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire. Vous ne savez jamais ce que vous allez trouver dans le réfrigérateur lorsque vous l'ouvrez.

Ferguson haussa un sourcil étonné à cette étrange annonce.

- J'ai trouvé une tête une fois, précisa John. une tête humaine. Posée juste sur l'étage du milieu.

- Oui, je me souviens, dit Molly. Une donation à la science. Un ancien jardinier je crois.

- Hum, fit juste Ferguson, et vous êtes sur une affaire intéressante en ce moment ?

Avant que John ne puisse répondre, Molly s'exclama :

- Oh Non ! Si c'était le cas, Sherlock serait ici. Greg … je veux dire l'Inspecteur Lestrade, était là ce matin – un triple homicide, un règlement de compte, je crois – et il a reçu un message de Sherlock. Le 63ième en deux heures ! Sa messagerie était presque pleine à cause de ça. Il demandait s'il y avait une affaire pour lui … le pauvre, il doit tellement s'ennuyer.

- Ah, je vois, dit Ferguson. Donc, rien de nouveau ou de surprenant dans votre vie actuellement docteur Watson ? Rien qui vaille le coup que vous preniez votre plume ?

Molly donna un petit coup d'épaule à John.

- Andy est un fan de votre blog.

- Oh vraiment. Merci.

- Vous avez un don rare pour rendre vivantes ces fameuses intrigues, pour les rendre accessibles aux … et bien aux commun des mortels ! S'exclama Ferguson. Tout le monde n'est pas Sherlock Holmes, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai particulièrement apprécié l'affaire de la béquille en aluminium.

- Merci, répéta John qui, peu habitué aux compliments, ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

Un petit bip de son téléphone l'avertissant d'un nouveau message le sortit de ce mauvais pas.

Quand on parle du loup, soupira John en découvrant l'identité de la personne qui lui avait écrit.

_404._

_Vraiment, John ? _

_SH_

QUOI ! Oh le petit fouineur !

- Nonde … grogna John. Désolé, il faut que j'y aille. Un petit problème … informatique, en fait. Ce n'est pas mon jour apparemment avec les ordinateurs. Professeur, ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance. A bientôt Molly, dit-il en déposant un baiser, très fraternel, sur la joue de la jeune femme la faisant rougir.

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, répondit Ferguson.

- N'oubliez pas de donner les résultats à Sherlock, ajouta Molly.

- Bien sûr, répondit John en prenant les sacs et le dossier que Molly lui tendait. »

Trop en colère contre son _nondedieudescreugneugneu_ de colocataire, John ne remarqua pas Ferguson le suivre du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sorti.

* * *

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ?

« John ? Du thé. Je prendrais bien un thé. Deux sucres. Du lait.

Il referma les yeux. Et posa le bout de ses doigts sous son menton.

Il avait résolu la pitoyable « affaire » - il utilisait ce terme avec largesse – que Lestrade lui avait confiée ce matin.

Dossier Wade. Epoux décédé, femme à l'hôpital. Montant de l'assurance vie contractée trois ans plus tôt. Colossal. Une banale histoire de meurtre et de fraude à l'assurance. Le plus difficile aura été de convaincre Lestrade de lui confier le dossier. Pourquoi fallait-il donc que les gens soient si bornés ! Lestrade était sur cette affaire depuis des semaines sans aucune piste. Il aurait fini par lui demander son aide alors pourquoi se faire prier ? C'était si … stupide. Illogique. Et tellement caractéristique de Scotland Yard.

- Tous des idiots. Du thé. John, est-ce que … ?

Et Sherlock ouvrit _vraiment_ les yeux. Il était seul dans la pièce. Et s'il devait en croire le silence qui régnait autour de lui, il était seul dans l'appartement.

Il fit la grimace, se drapa dans sa robe de chambre et se leva puis il marcha sur la table basse pour rejoindre son bureau. Il avait besoin de son ordinateur. Il se mit à chercher fébrilement, sans se soucier des feuilles, stylos et dossiers qu'il faisait tomber par terre dans sa quête.

Pas d'ordinateur.

- John, où est mon ordinateur ?

Silence.

Oh, oui. John n'était pas là. Il devait être au centre médical.

Quelque chose de rouge sur le bureau attira son regard.

Il se pencha vers l'objet qui avait retenu son attention et s'installa avec dans son fauteuil.

Il fallait juste qu'il vérifie les propriétés entéroabsorbantes (1) de la pectine. Un empoisonnement au plomb. Plutôt futé de la part de l'épouse de feu Monsieur Wade. Elle avait été aussi empoisonnée, ce qui lui avait permis de ne pas faire peser les soupçons sur elle, mais son état avait été moins grave que celui de son époux. Or, Mme Wade avait une passion. Les pommes. Il n'y avait pas moins de _douze_ pommiers dans le jardin des Wades, s'il devait en croire les photos contenues dans le dossier. Si Sherlock ne se trompait pas – Ah ! Comme si c'était possible – il lui suffirait de démontrer que -

Il regarda un moment le message que lui renvoyait l'écran de l'ordinateur de John.

- Accès refusé, maugréa t-il. Qu'est-ce que … Oh. Ooooooh oui, je vois.

Soudainement, excité, Sherlock s'assit en tailleur dans son fauteuil et cala l'ordinateur sur ses genoux.

- John, John, John … tu détestes tout ce qui a trait à l'informatique. Tu es la seule personne que je connaisse qui soit capable de planter son ordinateur en essayant de mettre à jour son antivirus. Donc … tu t'es tourné vers quelqu'un qui a quelques connaissances en la matière. Quelqu'un qui t'est proche puisque l'ordinateur ne quitte généralement pas l'appartement, quelqu'un qui serait passé depuis lundi, jour où j'ai pour la dernière utilisé ton PC – la date de naissance de Mycroft comme mot de passe ha ha ha très drôle – et qui est venu pour le thé mardi après midi ? Mike Stamford. Mike qui a complètement reconfiguré ton ordinateur après avoir remis en place l'antivirus. Hummmmmm.»

Aha. Ils voulaient jouer au plus fort avec lui tous les deux.

Ridicule.

Sherlock essaya plusieurs combinaisons tests pour évaluer le niveau de Mike.

Passable.

Cryptographie niveau débutant. Fonction de hachage (2) simple.

Sherlock ferma les yeux. Devant lui, la fonction se dessina, les x et les y se découpant devant ses paupières clauses aussi nettement que s'il les posait sur le papier. Il rouvrit les yeux quelques instants plus tard lorsque la réponse, évidente, fut trouvée.

Il entra le chiffre et …

… des petits lemmings se mirent à _tomber_ sur l'écran de l'ordinateur (3).

Sherlock pour la première fois depuis des jours, _sourit_.

* * *

John monta les escaliers quatre à quatre (yep, l'adrénaline et la colère étaient les meilleurs des remèdes contre sa claudication somatique … que dirait sa psy si elle savait ça !).

« Sherlock ! Cria t-il, lorsqu'il fut arrivé sur le pallier de l'appartement. Sherlock, repose _immédiatement_ cet ordinateur.

L'objet de sa colère était assis sur son fauteuil, toujours en robe de chambre, et tapotait sur un ordinateur qui n'était pas le sien _nondenon_ !

John fonça sur lui. Il empoigna _son_ ordinateur qu'il referma pratiquement sur les doigts de Sherlock. A la place, il laissa tomber les sacs Harrod's sur les genoux de Sherlock.

- De la part de Molly et …. C'est pas vrai ! Tu as réussi à entrer ?

- Bien sûr que j'ai réussi John, répondit Sherlock sur un ton condescendant.

John fit la grimace.

- Et tu as réussi à en sauver combien ?

- Hum quoi ? répondit distraitement Sherlock qui parcourait des yeux les résultats de Molly sur les tests.

- Des lemings. Tu en as sauvés combien ?

- 404.

- Oui, je sais que c'est un écran de page 404, mais les petites bestioles, tu en a sauvées combien ?

Sherlock poussa un soupir bruyant et leva les yeux vers lui.

- 404. John, aurais-tu un souci d'audition ?

- Mais … c'est impossible ? Personne ne peut faire ça ? Ça va beaucoup trop vite !

- Personne, répondit Sherlock, sauf _moi_.

Et voilà qui résumait parfaitement la personnalité de Monsieur Sherlock Holmes, pensa John.

Il secoua la tête et alla dans la cuisine. Il se planta devant le réfrigérateur et prit une large inspiration avant de l'ouvrir. Ouf, rien de bien compromettant cette fois. Juste un ou deux sacs suspects (mais John n'irait pas vérifier ce dont il s'agissait, merci). Il prit la boite qui se trouvait dans sa poche et la glissa derrière la salade.

- Coucou ! Fit une voix guillerette dans le salon. Je vous apporte le courrier les garçons.

John sortit de la cuisine.

- Bonjour Mme Hudson, dit-il un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour mon petit, alors, comment va cette jambe ? Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose contre la douleur ? J'ai découvert ce petit herboriste chinois sur Marylebone Road … elle se pencha vers lui et lui glissa sur un ton de conspirateur tout en gloussant. Il fait des merveilles !

- Merci Mme Hudson mais ça va beaucoup mieux, lui répondit John.

- Oh, et bien tant mieux ça m'aurait fait tellement de peine de vous voir reprendre cette horrible cane. Oh Sherlock, qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ! Regardez-moi ce bazar, se lamenta la vielle dame en regardant le désordre qui régnait dans le salon.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Mme Hudson, je rangerai plus tard, dit John.

Et c'est là que John remarqua quelque chose.

Sherlock le fixait.

Il _l'analysait_.

John était habitué à sentir CE regard sur lui. Il n'y prêtait presque plus attention.

C'était une étrange impression. Comme d'être pendant quelques minutes, un objet. Un objet dont le cerveau de Sherlock Holmes analysait toutes les facettes. Pendant ces quelques minutes, vous deveniez le centre du monde pour lui. Sans jamais être celui ou celle qui l'intéressait. Ce n'était pas _vous_ qui le préoccupiez. C'était ce que votre corps, vos vêtements, la manière dont vous étiez coiffé, les traces de café sur votre manche révélaient.

Observer, analyser, déduire. Voilà les trois actes de la pièce dans lesquels le cerveau de Sherlock Holmes enfermait « l'intrigue » que vous représentiez.

- … et j'ai dit à Mme Turner que bien sur que non, les miens sont si adorables, babillait Mme Hudson. John, est-ce que vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ?

John cligna des yeux et se tourna vers sa logeuse qui le regardait d'un air inquiet.

- Oui, oui, juste un peu fatigué. Nous avons eu … une nuit plutôt courte hier, bredouilla t-il en prenant le courrier que lui tendait Mme Hudson.

- Oh, je vois, répondit-il elle avec un petit sourire malicieux (et non, John n'essayait plus de convaincre le monde autour de lui qu'il n'était _pas_ le petit ami de Sherlock Holmes). Ah, jeunesse ! Bien, je vous laisse.

Une fois qu'elle fut sortie, John s'installa dans son fauteuil pour trier le courrier. Il y avait bien entendu les factures. John avait été, par défaut, désigné comme étant celui tenant les « cordons de la bourse ». Holmes n'avait aucune notion de ce que coûtait la vie. Et encore moins celle consistant à régler les créanciers. A côté des factures, il y avait depuis peu, les lettres d'admirateurs. Toutes adressées au grand détective, bien entendu. John ignorait si Sherlock les lisait …

Et donc, facture d'électricité, de gaz … gna-gna-gna rien que de très classique.

- Alors, demanda t-il à Sherlock à brûle pourpoint, les yeux toujours sur les lettres devant lui. Qu'en déduis tu ?

- Tu boitais avant-hier. Et hier aussi mais moins distinctement. Et nous savons tous les deux que c'est somatique. Et que tu es accroc à l'adrénaline, répondit Sherlock.

- Huhu, et quoi d'autres ? Demanda John qui feuilletait toujours le courrier (ah, une facture pour l'achat de 179 flacons de vernis à ongle … _ouch_, la beauté avait un prix exorbitant !).

Silence.

John leva les yeux, sourcils interrogateurs haussés.

- Il est arrivé quelque chose, dit Sherlock qui fixait toujours John. Et tu ne tiens pas à ce que je le sache.

Ben voyons, pensa John, comme si Sherlock ignorait de quoi il retournait ! A moins que … John était saisi d'un doute. Non. Ça ne pouvait être que Sherlock ? Qui lui enverrait un pouce embaumé à part le type qui laissait des « pouces » bien frais dans le bac à légumes du réfrigérateur ?

- Sherlock, ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, soupira t-il. Tu sais très bien que -

John stoppa net.

Il tenait dans les mains une enveloppe semblable à celle qu'il avait reçue au centre médical.

Et il était clair qu'elle contenait elle aussi une petite boite.

- John ?

Et soudain John réalisa que ça ne pouvait pas être Sherlock qui lui avait envoyé ce paquet, pas plus que le premier, parce que franchement, Sherlock aller au bureau de poste ?!

- John ?!

Seulement, si ce n'était pas Sherlock qui lui faisait cette bien macabre plaisanterie, alors qui était-ce ?

Un nom lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit. Moriarty. Non. Ce fou furieux aimait jouer avec Sherlock. C'était tout juste si John existait à ses yeux.

- JOHN !

La lettre lui fut brutalement arrachée des mains et John poussa un cri de surpise :

- HEY !

Sherlock se tenait debout devant lui, lettre à la main, ses yeux toujours sur John.

- Rend-moi ça, dit John mâchoire serrée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est quelque chose de … de personnel, ok. On me l'a envoyée à _moi_. Tu as ton propre courrier de fans.

Sherlock se figea à ce mot.

John ne remarqua pas le trouble dans lequel il venait de plonger Sherlock et soupira, main tendue vers ce dernier.

- Sherlock, s'il te plait. Que tu fouilles mes mails perso est déjà assez pénible alors n'en -

- Tiens, dit brusquement Sherlock en lui enfonçant presque l'enveloppe kraft dans les côtes avant de se rasseoir dans son fauteuil, Iphone à la main, tapant frénétiquement un message.»

John poussa un nouveau soupir. Il posa l'enveloppe sur la cheminée et retourna dans la cuisine.

John fit une omelette dans laquelle il ajouta tous les restes qu'il put trouver de mangeable. Bien sûr, Sherlock n'en n'avala pas un seul morceau et se contenta de thé.

Le dîner se passa dans le plus total silence.

Ce n'était pas en soi, étrange. Il pouvait se passer des jours avant que Sherlock ne lui parle mais là, John se sentait coupable.

C'était ridicule, non ? Sherlock était certainement la personne la plus « pudique » qu'il connaisse. Il détestait être pris en photo, devoir se mettre en avant (sauf pour prouver qu'il avait raison bien entendu) alors pourquoi ne respectait-il jamais l'intimité des autres ? Enfin, celle de John au moins.

Lorsque John dit bonsoir à Sherlock ce soir là, il eut droit à un « hummm » peu convaincant.

John soupira. Il allait récupérer la lettre mais sur un coup de tête, il décida de la laisser dans le salon.

Un test. Un simple test.

Sherlock Holmes serait-il capable de tenir sa promesse ? Serait-il capable de ne pas toucher à ce qui appartenait à John ?

Si l'on faisait l'inventaire du salon, on ne trouverait que trois choses appartenant à John Hamish Watson : son ordinateur, son browning et cette lettre.

L'ordinateur en était à son 78ième mot de passe en trois mois et son browning servait à tapisser le mur de Smiley.

Etait-ce trop demander que Sherlock respecte ces trois choses ?

John serra la mâchoire et monta dans sa chambre se coucher.

* * *

Un fan. C'était ce qu'avait dit John. C'est aussi ce que Jefferson Hope lui avait dit à propos de James Moriarty.

« Il est votre plus grand fan ».

Et si … Non, c'était ridicule. Personne n'en n'avait après John Hamish Watson. Ce serait juste si … si incroyable !

Sherlock avait quand même envoyé un sms à Mycroft pour qu'il lui fournisse les dossiers militaires de John. On ne savait jamais, il s'était peut-être fait un ennemi pendant ses années de services ? Un ennemi qui se faisait passer pour « un fan ».

La réponse de Mycroft avait été des plus prévisibles.

_Cocaïne ou héroïne ? _

_M_

Sherlock avait levé les yeux au ciel avant de répondre.

_Pourquoi ? _

_S_

La réponse avait fusé.

_Parce que si tu crois que je vais te donner accès au dossier personnel de John tu dois forcément avoir consommé l'une ou l'autre de ces substances._

_M_

Comme si Sherlock n'avait pas les moyens d'y accéder sans l'aide de Mycroft ! Humpf. Il avait la carte d'accès prioritaire (celle codée « utra secret ». Et on disait que c'était lui qui était mélodramatique !) qu'il lui avait subtilisée lors de son passage la veille. Ce serait un jeu d'enfant, mais …

… mais John ne voulait pas qu'il sache QUI lui avait écrit. Et moins encore ce qu'il y avait dans cette lettre.

Et c'était ça qui le minait.

Il _devait_ savoir. C'était … _insupportable_ de rester dans l'ignorance !

Sherlock avait besoin de données fiables pour ses analyses et comment pourrait-il analyser ce qui arrivait à John s'il ne disposait pas de toutes les données le concernant ?

Ce serait facile.

Il lui suffisait de récupérer la lettre, elle le narguait sur la cheminée, comme si elle était en pleine conversation avec Lou-Ann (argh, quel nom stupide !) mais …

« Au diable les MAIS ! Cria t-il soudain. Les « mais » sont … sont INTOLERABLES !

Il posa sa tête entre ses mains.

… mais John ne voulait pas qu'il voit la lettre.

Sherlock se leva de son fauteuil et se laissa tomber sur le sofa. Il poussa un long soupir et prit l'oreiller qu'il posa contre son visage.

- _RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_ ! Grogna t-il. Ces … ces fichus sentiments ! Comme si j'avais besoin de ça pour me … me POLLUER l'esprit ! »

Il laissa son bras retomber par terre.

Il n'avait pas le choix n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne lirait pas cette fameuse lettre. Il n'irait pas davantage fouiller le passé militaire du capitaine Watson.

Parce que ce dernier était son _ami_.

Il poussa un autre soupir.

Mycroft avait raison. Etre « affecté » n'était pas un avantage. C'était un paralysant. Un horrible et abominable paralysant.

L'amitié était vraiment, vraiment une belle saloperie.

* * *

Huit heures de sommeil.

Huit longues heures de sommeil ininterrompues.

John n'en revenait pas en examinant son réveil. Il avait beau le secouer mais non, il marquait bien 8h15. Il avait dormi sans être interrompu par un coup d'archet vengeur asséné à un pauvre violon sans défense ou un coup de feu tiré sur un mur pas davantage capable de riposter. Ou tout simplement Sherlock faisant irruption dans sa chambre avec un « John ! Nous devons y aller. ViTE »

Il n'avait pas été dérangé.

Et ça, c'était un super mauvais signe.

Sa tête retomba sur son oreiller.

Tout était si difficile avec Sherlock. Il se vexait comme un pou si vous lui parliez de son blog (avec ses 40 visites depuis son ouverture. Yeah !) mais le traiter de tous les noms lui passait généralement au-dessus de la tête. Donovan pouvait passer des heures à l'appeler le « taré » sans que ça lui fasse bouger un sourcil mais il boudait pendant des heures si vous lui disiez qu'il y avait une faute de ponctuation dans sa monographie de 110 pages sur les parfums !

Bref, au plan émotionnel, vivre avec de Sherlock Holmes, c'était comme évoluer dans un champ de mines. Vous étiez constamment au bord de l'explosion.

Ok. Ok, il allait lui dire. Mieux, ils allaient l'ouvrir ensemble cette foutue lettre !

Et Sherlock pourrait en cinq minutes lui donner l'âge exact du propriétaire de Tom, sa pointure et certainement aussi ce qu'il avait mangé la veille de perdre son pouce le tout sur le ton condescendant qu'il affectait lorsqu'il rendait compte du résultat de ses « déductions ».

John s'en fichait pourvu qu'il n'ait plus cet horrible sentiment de culpabilité au creux de l'estomac.

La première chose qu'il vit en descendant dans le salon ce fut la lettre, toujours posée à l'endroit où il l'avait laissée la veille. La seconde, c'était que l'appartement était vide.

John passa la tête dans la porte entrouverte de la chambre de Sherlock. Le lit n'avait pas été défait.

Génial.

Ce n'était plus une boule qu'il avait dans l'estomac mais l'équivalent de la Tamise. Et ce n'était pas une sensation très agréable.

John soupira. Il ne devait pas être au centre médical avant 10 heures. Il avait le temps de prendre une douche et un petit-déjeuner. Il décida de commencer par la douche.

Il prit un petit déjeuner frugal. Et pour cause, les placards étaient vides. Il faudrait qu'il pense à passer au supermarché cet après-midi.

Il allait s'installer sur son fauteuil pour regarder les infos à la télévision lorsque son regard tomba sur l'enveloppe toujours sur la cheminée. Il la prit et se décida à l'ouvrir. Comme il s'en était douté, son contenu était identique à celui de la première missive. Une simple petite boite à prélèvement, enveloppée dans du papier blanc très fin.

Il l'ouvrit … et découvrit une phalange proximale. Mais cela ne pouvait pas être celle de Tom parce qu'il tenait entre les mains était mou et rougeâtre. Cette phalange appartenait-elle à un autre corps ?

John jura entre ses dents.

Ok, ça avait assez duré. Il enfila sa veste, mit la boite dans sa poche et claqua la porte de l'appartement. Dans l'escalier, il tapa un rapide sms à l'attention de Sherlock :

_St Bart's, maintenant !_

_J_

Il était déjà dehors lorsque la sonnerie annonçant l'arrivée d'un message résonna dans l'appartement désormais vide du 221B.

* * *

Intolérable !

Deux heures !

Il avait du attendre _deux_ heures avant que n'ouvre ce fichu magasin. Et en plus, dans sa précipitation, il avait oublié son IPhone à l'appartement.

Oh, il avait bien essayé d'entrer dans le magasin via l'espace de livraison mais deux béhémoths l'avaient gentiment raccompagné à la sortie lui précisant qu'il devait faire comme tout le monde et attendre l'heure d'ouverture au public.

« Comme tout le monde », pouah !

Sherlock ne comprenait pas comment John pouvait supporter de faire les courses ! Se retrouver entourés de tous ces gens si … si stupides. Et en plus, certains amenaient leurs enfants !

Une rafale de vent le fit frissonner. Il posa ses sacs par terre et releva le col de son manteau.

La soirée d'hier avait été une catastrophe. Pas moyen de dormir, à tel point qu'il avait été obligé de lire le stupide dossier de Mycroft. Bla-bla-bla … il lui avait fallu près d'une heure pour trouver le coupable.

Une heure !

C'était sûr, son cerveau était en train de se décomposer. Son QI était en train de chuter à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il penserait bientôt comme … comme tous ces gens dans la rue. C'est-à-dire, pas du tout. Ou pire.

Comme Anderson.

Cette simple idée le fit à nouveau frissonner.

Comment expliquer autrement que par la lente agonie de son brillant cerveau, qu'il se soit retrouvé à cinq heures du matin devant un magasin TESCO ? Sans son téléphone ?

Tout ça pour acheter du lait.

Pour faire plaisir à John.

Dès que le magasin avait enfin _daigné_ ouvrir ses portes, il s'était dirigé vers le rayon qui l'intéressait. Et là … l'horreur.

Du lait … dans des cartons, des packs, des bouteilles. Et il y avait manifestement un code de couleur pour l'emballage : vert, bleu et rouge.

Il avait passé un long moment devant le rayon avant de se décider à acheter un exemplaire de chaque bouteille.

Et c'est comme ça qu'il se retrouvait chargé comme un mulet.

Et que personne ne vienne lui dire qu'il ne faisait rien pour John !

* * *

Arrivé à St Bart's John fila droit à la morgue. Molly était en pleine autopsie mais un technicien lui ouvrit la porte du labo.

Il ne perdit pas de temps cette fois. Il savait à quoi il avait à faire. En moins de trente minutes, la banque de données de St Bart's lui confirmait ses doutes.

Une momie des tourbières.

Préservées par l'absence d'oxygène et les composés antimicrobiens des sphaignes, des centaines de ces étranges momies étaient retrouvées régulièrement depuis la fin du XIXième siècle dans les zones humides, notamment marécageuses.

John avait visité un musée en Irlande qui en exposait. Le corps était souvent extraordinairement conservé, surtout la peau, complètement tannée. A tel point que sur certaines momies, l'on pouvait encore voir distinctement les empreintes digitales. Mais la plupart du temps, les os étaient absents, l'acidité de la tourbe ayant dissous le phosphate de calcium qui forme l'armature des os.

Si Tom et cette seconde phalange avaient appartenu à la même personne comment pouvaient elles avoir subi deux modes de conservation aussi différents ? C'était tout simplement _impossible_ !

John entendit immédiatement la voix de Sherlock lui murmurer : « une fois l'impossible écarté, ce qui reste, aussi improbable que ce soit, est forcément la vérité » (4). Ce qui ne l'avançait pas beaucoup. Il soupira et tira son téléphone de sa poche. Pas de message. Il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas le genre de Sherlock de ne pas répondre à un sms.

Il allait lui passer un coup de fil pour en avoir le cœur net lorsque quelqu'un entra dans le labo.

« Oh, docteur Watson ! Quelle _agréable_ surprise, dit Lysander Ferguson, une sacoche de médecin en bandoulière. Le genre en cuir dont la poignée seule devait valoir un an du salaire de John.

L'obstétricien tenait deux gobelets à la main. A l'odeur, John identifia du thé. Un thé au parfum plus qu'enivrant. Certainement pas celui que l'on trouvait au distributeur de la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Ferguson devait venir avec son _propre_ thé. Ce type sentait la vieille noblesse anglaise à plein nez. Il s'entendrait certainement à merveille avec Mycroft, pensa John, vaguement irrité à l'idée de devoir lui faire la causette.

- Je pensais trouver Molly par ici, dit Ferguson en posant les gobelets sur la table.

- Elle est en pleine autopsie, répondit John qui posa son téléphone devant lui et retourna à la lecture des résultats qu'il venait d'imprimer.

Il n'aimait pas paraître grossier mais il fallait croire que Sherlock avait fini par déteindre sur lui parce que pour le moment, ce qu'il voulait, c'était terminer ses analyses et résoudre cette énigme.

- Diantre, répondit Ferguson. Comme c'est fâcheux.

« Diantre » ? « Fâcheux » ? Non mais franchement, pensa John qui disait encore ce genre de chose ?

- Ce serait dommage de devoir jeter ce thé. Je n'y ai rien ajouté. Ça vous tente ?

John leva les yeux de ses papiers.

John Hamish Watson n'avait pas beaucoup de « petites faiblesses » mais il devait bien l'avouer, le thé en était une. Surtout s'il était de bonne qualité.

- Euh, oui, merci, c'est très aimable à vous.

- Ne soyez pas ridicule ! Le contenu de ce gobelet aurait fini dans un évier de toute manière.

Il tendit le thé à John.

Hum, thé noir. Une pointe de fruit et ah oui, caramel.

- Il est excellent, dit John.

- Damann et frères. Ecorces d'oranges douces et morceaux d'ananas mêlés à des thés noirs de Chine et de Ceylan avec arômes de caramel et pointe de marasquin. Une réussite, j'en conviens. Vous êtes sur une « affaire » ? Demanda Ferguson.

John posa le gobelet sur la table près de l'écran de l'ordinateur.

- Non, pas vraiment, répondit-il. Je fais juste quelques recherches pour Sherlock.

- Ah, répondit Ferguson, visiblement déçu par la réponse.

Le silence s'installa.

Pesant le silence, pensa John. A la dérobée, il jeta un regard à Ferguson … qui le fixait, tout en buvant son thé à petites gorgées, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ouch. Super embarrassant comme situation ! John finit de boire le sien et jeta le gobelet dans la poubelle.

- Encore merci, balbutia t-il, pour le thé.

- Mais c'était un _plaisir_.

Ok, là on avait passé le stade de l'embarrassant pour entrer dans celui du « vaguement bizarre».

John s'éclaircit la voix.

- Et, euh, vous donnez une conférence aux étudiants ce matin ?

- Non.

- Ah.

Nouveau silence. « Méga » pesant le silence comme dirait certainement Raz, l'expert en peinture de Sherlock.

Ferguson posa son gobelet et se mit à fouiller dans sa sacoche. Il en sortit une paire de gants en nitrile.

- Vous savez pourquoi j'ai choisi le chiffre 1895 ? Demanda t-il soudain.

- Pardon ? Le chiffre 1895 ? Répéta John.

Mais de quoi est-ce qu'il lui parlait ce type ?

- Votre blog, John, répondit Ferguson en enfilant les gants, toujours tout sourire. C'est Mike Stamford qui m'en a donné les coordonnées. J'ai immédiatement été fasciné. Non, _séduit_. Pas uniquement par vos histoires mais aussi par … vous. L'homme derrière le clavier en quelque sorte.

1895. Oh ! Le compteur bloqué de son blog.

L'affaire Irène Adler avait occupé une bonne partie de son temps, et bien entendu celui de Shelrock, et chercher à en savoir plus sur le « pourquoi du comment » n'avait pas vraiment été une de leurs priorités.

John cligna des yeux.

- Vous … comment ? Je …

- Vous devriez vous asseoir John.

- Quoi … ?

- Flunitrazépam. Ce n'est pas à vous que j'apprendrais que son action est rapide.

John baissa les yeux vers le gobelet qu'il avait mis dans la corbeille. Il pouvait clairement distinguer une trace de sédiment vert sur le plastique (5). Ce fou furieux l'avait _drogué_ !

- 1895, reprit Ferguson. Savez-vous ce que représente cette date ?

John tenta d'attraper son téléphone mais ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus. Il tomba, entraînant avec lui papiers, téléphone et chaise. Le bruit lui sembla assourdissant. Il essayait de combattre les effets du sédatif. Il pouvait voir Ferguson récupérer son téléphone, le gobelet dans la poubelle et les feuilles à terre. L'obstétricien jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ces dernières et fronça les sourcils.

- Vous m'avez menti, John ! Cria t-il furieux. Vous êtes sur une affaire. _Mon_ affaire ! Le mensonge ne vous convient pas. Trop vulgaire. Vous êtes au-dessus de ça. Vous … vous êtes … vous êtes différent des autres. Vous …

Ferguson ne termina pas sa phrase. Il s'agenouilla près de John et lui caressa doucement la joue.

John frissonna.

Ok. Harry devait avoir raison en fin de compte. Sa sœur n'arrêtait pas de lui seriner qu'il avait un karma pourri. Après le fou furieux amoureux des bombes, il avait droit au fou furieux amoureux … de _lui_ ?

Il aurait bien ri si toute son énergie n'avait pas été concentrée sur le seul acte de garder les yeux ouverts.

- 1895, lui murmura Ferguson. L'année de la fin d'un grand homme. L'année où Oscar Wilde a perdu la liberté à cause de la bonne société victorienne (6).

Les yeux de John papillonnaient comme des sémaphores fous.

Oscar Wilde ? Pensa t-il. Mais que venait faire Oscar Wilde dans cette histoire de pouce et quel lien avait-il avec son blog ?

- J'ai tout fait pour vous mettre sur la voie, continuait Ferguson, pour que vous me remarquiez. J'attendais juste, une réaction. Mais rien. Vous m'avez ignoré John. Mais maintenant … maintenant, les choses vont changer. »

« Ignoré » ? John ne connaissait ce type que depuis hier !

Petit à petit, toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa pauvre tête disparurent, remplacées pas un sentiment de détente.

Et John ferma enfin les yeux.

**A suivre …**

(1) La pectine est une substance d'origine végétale très présente dans les pépins et les zestes de certains fruits. Utilisée comme gélifiant, mais aussi comme coupe faim, la pectine a aussi des propriétés _entérosorbante_s, c'est-à-dire qu'elle peut adsorber certains métaux lourds (comme le plomb) et radionucléides (elle est prescrite aux personnes habitant aux alentours de Tchernobyl) lors de son passage dans le tube digestif.

(2) La fonction mathématique de hachage est utilisée en informatique mais aussi en cryptologie. Les « tables » de hachage élaborées à partir de ces fonctions permettent à partir d'une donnée fournie en entrée (un mot par exemple Valou01), de calculer une _empreinte_ servant à identifier rapidement, bien qu'incomplètement, la donnée initiale (Valou01 = 25gr74gtf4oj). Très utile pour les hackers ! Le logiciel « John the Ripper » (hihihihi JOHN ! ahem) par exemple, utilisé pour tester la sécurité d'un mot de passe, « casse » les mots de passe à l'aide de ces tables. Comme Sherlock est capable de pirater les téléphones portables, il doit forcément connaître ces fonctions.

(3) Vous connaissez tous la « page non trouvée : erreur 404 ». Un petit français, Romain Brasier, a créé une page toute rigolote sur cette erreur. Il faut sauver des lemmings en leur collant un petit parachute sur le dos avant qu'ils ne se crashent au sol.

(4) Cette petite phrase est prononcée par Sherlock dans Les Chiens de Baskervillle mais se trouve aussi sur son site, The Science of Deduction : « When I've eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how mad it might seem, must be the truth. »

(5) Le Flunitrazépam est un benzodiazépine aux puissantes propriétés hypnotiques. Commercialisé en France sous le nom de Rohypnol, cette molécule a fait l'objet d'un usage détourné, notamment par des prédateurs sexuels. Appelée « drogue du viol », le Rohypnol est soluble dans l'eau, inodore, insipide et indolore ce qui facilitait son utilisation à des fins criminelles. Les fabricants ont donc modifié la présentation galénique du Rohypnol : le comprimé de 1 mg est vert et laisse des traces dans les liquides et sur la main.

(6) C'est en effet en 1895 que s'est ouvert le procès d'Oscar Wilde contre le marquis se Queensberry, père de lord Alfred douglas, jeune amant de Wilde. L'origine de la plainte ? Début 1895, il remet au portier d'un des clubs d'Oscar Wilde, sa carte de visite où il écrit : « For Oscar Wilde posing as Somdomite [sic] » « Pour Oscar Wilde, s'affichant comme Somdomite [sic]. » (plus doué pour la boxe que pour l'orthographe le marquis !). En cette époque de droit au mariage pour tous, une petite pensée pour Oscar Wilde. Il fit plusieurs années de travaux forcés pour sodomie qui eurent raison de sa créativité et de sa santé.


	3. Chapter 3

Lorsque John se réveilla la première fois, il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Ses cils frottaient contre quelque chose. Du tissu ? Oh ! Un bandeau. Il secoua un peu la tête … ouch, mauvaise idée ! Il avait la nausée.

L'endroit où il se trouvait était étroit, l'air était bizarre, sec et étouffant et il … bougeait ? Son cerveau l'identifia immédiatement : le coffre d'une voiture.

Comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Tout ça, c'était de la faute à Mme Hudson. Elle adorait ces vieilles séries américaines où la compagne du héros se faisait régulièrement kidnappée, ficelée comme un saucisson et jetée à l'arrière d'une voiture. Le héros la récupérait généralement saine et sauve, brushing impeccable et maquillage parfait.

Magie d'Hollywood.

John espérait que son « héros » lui aussi allait bientôt apparaître.

Magie Holmesienne.

Sherlock Holmes avait un don pour les timings « dramatiques ». John ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à Sherlock. Il se l'imaginait ouvrant le coffre de la voiture et lâchant, avec un petit soupir d'ennui : « John, tout ça est tellement _cliché_ … ».

Cliché, cliché, cliché. Cliché le coffre de la voiture, cliché les liens qui enserraient ses poignets et ses chevilles, cliché le bandeau sur ses yeux.

Ce kidnapping paraîtrait mortellement ennuyeux à Sherlock, non ?

Le cœur de John s'emballa. Et s'il ne venait pas ? S'il trouvait tout ça trop « rasoir » ?

L'image de Sherlock changea. A la place du héros à la rescousse, John imagina Sherlock, une grimace d'ennui sur le visage, ouvrant le coffre et le refermant avec un « barbant ! » grommelé entre les lèvres.

Sa nausée se métamorphosa immédiatement en vomissements. Il eut juste le temps de se tourner sur le côté pour éviter de s'étouffer. Sa tête le faisait souffrir et toute pensée relative à Sherlock disparut avec le reste du monde autour de lui lorsqu'il sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Lorsque John se réveilla pour la seconde fois, il était furieux.

Furieux contre Ferguson (John savait exactement ce qu'il ferait de ses mains sitôt qu'elles seraient enfin libres. Sherlock pourrait étudier la formation des ecchymoses sur le cou d'une victime de strangulation !) mais surtout furieux contre lui-même : comment pouvait-il douter de Sherlock ?

Ferguson devait lui avoir administré une sacrée dose de Flunitrazépam pour que ses émotions se retrouvent sens dessus dessous comme ça.

John donna de violents coups de pieds contre les parois du coffre où il était toujours enfermé. Il frappa, encore et encore. Il n'arrêta qu'une fois complètement épuisé, laissant les ténèbres l'envahir à nouveau.

* * *

Lorsque John se réveilla pour la troisième fois, il referma presque immédiatement les yeux.

Prudemment, il rouvrit un œil, puis le second. Le décorateur de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait ne croyait manifestement pas en la vertu des rideaux. La lumière du soleil était blanche et crue, blessante.

Oh. _Oh_ ! Il n'était plus enfermé dans le coffre !

Décidément, son cerveau fonctionnait vraiment au ralenti.

Et donc, plus de coffre, plus de bandeau et … John sortit les mains de sous les draps et joua un moment avec. Yep, ses mains étaient libres ! Mais sa pauvre tête menaçait toujours d'exploser et son estomac de se rebeller. John laissa retomber ses mains sur les draps et ferma les yeux. Il laissa échapper un long soupir.

Ok, la situation s'améliorait et … minute ? Il fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que … non, il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net. Il replongea les mains sous les draps. Et poussa un petit grognement.

Et merde.

Il était nu comme un ver.

Dans un lit.

Immédiatement, il agrippa les draps et s'enroula complètement dedans.

Il se sentait affreusement vulnérable.

John n'avait jamais été particulièrement « pudique » ni gêné par la nudité, qu'il s'agisse de la sienne ou de celle d'autrui. Lorsque vous étiez dans l'armée, toute notion d'intimité, notamment physique, était vite oubliée ! Mais depuis son retour à la vie civile, les choses avaient changé. Entre les cicatrices et la perte de masse musculaire, John pensait parfois que le corps avec lequel il était revenu d'Afghanistan était celui d'un étranger. Il s'était mis à porter des chemises qu'il boutonnaient jusqu'au col et des pulls en laine épais. Une petite névrose supplémentaire à mettre sur le dos de son syndrome post traumatique bien qu'il n'en n'ait jamais discuté ouvertement avec le docteur Thompson.

Sherlock n'avait pas ce problème. Il pouvait passer des heures à déambuler nu dans l'appartement, un drap négligemment posé sur ses épaules, comme une toge. L'empereur Sherlock Holmes ! John étouffa un petit gloussement nerveux à l'image d'un Sherlock en toge romaine … et écharpe bleue autour du cou.

« J'aime ton rire, dit une voix masculine.

Le sang de John se figea dans ses veines. Comme paralysé, il resta un long moment immobile puis lentement, il tourna la tête vers la large baie qui illuminait la pièce. Il plissa les yeux, aveuglé par le soleil, puis il finit par distinguer une silhouette.

Ferguson était assis contre la baie.

_Nondedieu_ ! En proie à la panique, John se retrouva immédiatement en position assise, appuyé contre la tête de lit. S'il avait pu s'enfoncer dans le mur, il l'aurait fait. Malheureusement, ces mouvements brusques n'avaient pas amélioré les bourdonnements de sa pauvre tête ou l'état chaotique de son estomac. Il ferma les yeux, luttant à la fois contre migraine et nausée.

Grave erreur.

Ferguson mit ces quelques secondes d'inattention à profit pour s'approcher du lit. Ce type était vraiment comme Sherlock. Il bougeait sans faire aucun bruit, à la manière d'un chat.

Sournois le chat.

- Tiens, bois ça. Ça devrait te faire du bien, dit-il à John en lui tendant un verre.

Bah voyons comme si John allait boire quoique ce soit que ce fou furieux avait préparé !

- Non, merci, répondit-il d'une voix si rauque qu'il eut du mal à la reconnaître.

Le visage de Ferguson se fendit d'un large sourire.

- J'insiste.

Vous pouviez retourner à la vie civile, des années pouvaient s'écouler depuis la dernière fois où vous aviez mis le pied sur un champ de bataille mais ce que vous aviez été, un soldat, ne s'effaçait jamais tout à fait. Et John pouvait entendre la menace dans la voix de Ferguson tout aussi clairement que celles que pouvaient lui lancer les talibans : en anglais ou en dâri (7), le soldat en lui savait reconnaître une menace. Et la voix de Ferguson était porteuse d'une terrible menace.

John se força à se calmer. L'envie de sauter à la gorge de Ferguson était forte mais il la réprima. Les effets de la drogue qui lui avait été administrée se faisaient encore sentir et il ne pouvait pas prédire l'issue d'un tel affrontement.

Et puis il ignorait où il était. Etait-il encore à Londres ? Certainement pas s'il devait en croire l'astre solaire. Tout se passait comme si le soleil ne brillait jamais vraiment à Londres.

Et donc, il était … on ne sait où. Nu. Seul.

Comme tout le personnel non combattant, John avait du subir un exposé sur ce qu'il pouvait attendre en cas de capture par l'ennemi. Il n'était pas une femme mais il savait très précisément ce que Ferguson _voulait_. Du moins sa nudité lui en donnait une malheureusement très bonne idée.

La voix du sergent instructeur était aussi claire dans son esprit que ce jour là, dans une base près de Kaboul : « Votre priorité est de rester en vie. Vous devez tout faire pour laisser le temps à vos camarades de vous retrouver. _Tout_ … »

Ok.

Ok, ok, ok. Peut-être qu'en le répétant, John parviendrait à se convaincre. Et donc … Ok. Il allait faire en sorte de rester en vie pour laisser le temps à Sherlock de le trouver ce qui voulait dire, ne pas faire de vagues et laisser Ferguson … John frissonna. La dernière fois qu'il avait prié Dieu, ç'avait été après avoir été touché par un sniper. Aujourd'hui … aujourd'hui, il priait pour que Sherlock arrive à temps. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que Sherlock allait le retrouver. Le souci, c'était que le timing de Sherlock laissait souvent à désirer …

Devant lui, Ferguson tenait toujours le verre à la main.

Tout en s'assurant qu'aucune partie de son anatomie ne dépassait du drap, John tendit la main.

- Merci, parvint-il à articuler, dents serrées.»

Le sourire de Ferguson s'élargit.

Yep, tout d'un chat. Celui qui a avalé le canari.

John ferma les yeux.

Sherlock, dépêche-toi, pensa t-il en portant le verre à ses lèvres.

* * *

Sherlock monta les escaliers du 221b quatre à quatre. Il entra en trombe dans l'appartement, et alla droit à son fauteuil. Il posa les sacs contenant les bouteilles juste devant la cheminée puis se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil en poussant un long soupir.

« John, j'ai acheté le lait, lâcha t-il.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Il savait que John ne devait pas être au centre médical avant 10 h heure et il n'était pas plus de … par réflexe il chercha son IPhone dans sa poche avant de se rappeler que dans sa précipitation, il l'avait oublié.

- RAAAAAAAAAAAAH !»

Il se leva et fonça dans sa chambre. L'IPhone se trouvait sur sa table de nuit. Il le récupéra. Ah, John lui avait laissé un message.

_Bart's, maintenant !_

_J_

Le message était daté de 08h47. Il était maintenant 11h02. John devait encore être à St Bart's. Sherlock rédigea un message.

_Arrive de suite._

_SH_

Puis il ajouta, un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

_PS : j'ai acheté le lait._

* * *

Il y avait de la circulation et le taxi mit 11 minutes et 07 secondes de plus que d'habitude pour arriver à l'hôpital. C'était intolérable ! Sherlock avait bien essayé d'expliquer au conducteur qu'il connaissait un raccourci mais l'homme l'avait juste ignoré. Ignoré !

Enfin arrivé à St Bart, Sherlock sortit de la voiture, sans payer.

« Hé ! Mais où est-ce que vous croyez aller comme ça mon p'tit père ? Lui cria le taxi. Faut m'payer la course. Ça fait 16 livres. Et si vous m'payez pas dans les cinq secondes, j'vais vous mettre un extra. La loi m'y autorise !

Sherlock stoppa net puis il se tourna vers le chauffeur et se pencha vers lui.

- Vous avez ignoré mes conseils. J'aurais peut-être payé si vous ne m'aviez pas ignoré _moi_.

- Ecoute, mon pote …

- Je ne suis ni votre « p'tit père» ni votre « pote ». En fait, je suis celui qui va appeler votre patron pour lui dire que vous faites des _extras_ avec « sa » voiture en dehors des heures de services et votre femme pour lui expliquer que vous avez des aventures _extras_ conjugales ainsi que la police pour les petits _extras_ que vous vous faites en trafiquant votre compteur.

L'homme avait perdu toute couleur.

- Mais … mais … comment vous pouvez savoir ça ? Balbutia t-il.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

- La question serait plutôt comment personne ne s'est-il encore rendu compte que vous étiez un filou et un adultère. C'est si _évident_.

- Evident ? Répéta le taxi éberlué.

Sherlock poussa un nouveau soupir et se lança.

- Le macaron de taxi londonien sur votre vitre arrière. Il laisse une marque lorsque vous l'enlevez et comme vous ne le remettez jamais exactement au même endroit, la marque est plus que visible si tant est que quelqu'un prenne le temps de « regarder ». Pourquoi prendre la peine d'enlever le macaron si ce n'est parce que vous ne souhaitez pas que votre taxi puisse être identifié. Et pourquoi ne voulez vous pas qu'il soit identifié si ce n'est parce que vous faites des heures non déclarées. Votre compteur. Il y a de petites marques autour de la date. Vous utilisez certainement _ça_ pour le trafiquer, pas très malin, je suis certain que les traces de peinture rouge sur les bords du compteur correspondent à ce ridicule jouet.

Sherlock désignait de la main le petit coupe-papier rouge aux armoiries de l'île de Man qui se balançait sur le rétroviseur.

- Quant à vos aventures extra-conjugales. Il y a un sac de voyage sur le siège passager. Trop petit pour plus d'une nuit. Juste un change. Le sac doit avoir trois ans. Vous n'en n'êtes pas à votre coup d'essai. Depuis que nous avons quitté Baker Street vous n'arrêtez pas de vous regarder dans le rétroviseur, notamment en vous passant la langue sur les dents ou en vous passant la main dans les cheveux. Puéril. Et caractéristique du rendez-vous « galant ». Votre alliance est trop serrée autour de votre doigt ce qui indique clairement que vous êtes marié depuis un certain temps, je dirais, une bonne dizaine d'années. Vous pourriez fêter quelque chose avec votre femme mais il n'y a aucun cadeau dans la voiture, fleurs ou autres donc, vous allez voir quelqu'un et si j'en juge par l'enveloppe au logo de la Lloyd Bank qui dépasse de la poche de votre veste, je dirais que c'est quelqu'un qui apprécie les petites coupures plus que les chocolats. Comme vous ne prenez pas la peine d'ôter votre alliance, j'opterai pour une prostituée.

L'homme fixait toujours Sherlock et clignait des yeux comme une malheureuse chouette prise dans la lumière aveuglante des phares d'une voiture.

- Vous … vous … vous êtes complètement frappadingue, finit-il par dire dans un souffle.

Sherlock sourit.

- Oui, je sais, répondit-il en réajustant son écharpe ».

Et d'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers la morgue laissant derrière lui le taxi bouche bée.

* * *

Sherlock entra dans le laboratoire, tout en tapant un texto.

« John, est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire ce qu'il y avait dans cette enveloppe ? Tout ceci est hautement ridicule et …

Sherlock s'arrêta net. Le laboratoire était vide. Son regard en fit le tour en quelques secondes et s'arrêta sur un objet qui n'aurait _pas_ du se trouver là. Sa mâchoire se serra. Il composa un numéro.

- Mycroft ? Oui, oui, je suis certain que tu es extrêmement occupé à fomenter un coup d'Etat ou à manipuler les résultats des dernières élections d'un pays dit démocratique pour les besoins de la Couronne, mais c'est une urgence. J'ai besoin des enregistrements CCTV des rues W Smithield et Littlle Britain et de Hosier Loan entre 08h45 et 11h30. Oh, félicitations cher frère. Tu es enfin capable de te rappeler des rues de la ville où tu es né ! Bien entendu qu'il s'agit de St Bart's. C'est une urgence. Tu peux me les faire parvenir par mail.

Il raccrocha sans attendre la réponse de son frère et allait composer un autre numéro lorsque la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit.

- Oh, Sherlock ! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là, dit Molly, bras chargé de dossiers qu'elle laissa presque tomber en voyant Sherlock.

- Allez chercher la poubelle qui se trouve dans le couloir, lui ordonna t-il sans même la regarder.

- Euh, la poubelle …

Sherlock qui avait allumé l'ordinateur était occupé à tapoter fiévreusement sur le clavier de la main droite, son Iphone collée à son oreille gauche.

- Juste à droite de l'ascenseur, précisa t-il. Même _vous, _vous ne pouvez pas la manquer. Ah, Lestrade, enfin ! St Bart's, je vous attends dans dix minutes, ne prenez pas par Holborn, il y a eu un accident au niveau de St Etheldreda's. Comment ça _si_ c'est important, évidemment que c'est important ! Grogna t-il. C'est John. Il a été enlevé.

Puis il raccrocha pour se concentrer sur les dossiers que John avait ouverts sur le bureau de l'ordinateur.

Derrière lui, Molly poussa un petit cri d'effroi et laissa tomber tous ses dossiers.

- Désolée, désolée … balbutia t-elle tout en récupérant comptes-rendus d'autopsies et examens divers. Oh mon Dieu, le pauvre docteur Watson, pauvre, pauvre -

- Molly, la coupa Sherlock les yeux rivés sur l'écran. La poubelle.

- Oh oui, tout de suite ! »

Elle balança les dossiers sur le bureau et se précipita dehors. Elle revint presque immédiatement, essoufflée, brandissant la poubelle comme un trophée.

* * *

Le Lieutenant Greg Lestrade n'y tenait plus.

Ils étaient coincés dans ce foutu embouteillage depuis plus de 20 minutes. Entre le coup de fil alarmant qu'il avait reçu de Sherlock, le fait qu'effectivement, malgré toutes ses tentatives, John ne réponde pas à son putain de téléphone et, cerise sur le gâteau, que le sergent Donovan le fixe avec ce petit sourire narquois aux lèvres, il était certain qu'il allait exploser. Oh, et il oubliait le nec plus ultra : le coup de fil, via le commissaire divisionnaire, d'un certain « haut fonctionnaire de l'Etat» qui avait spécifiquement requis sa présence à St Bart's. Haut fonctionnaire de mes deux, oui !

Les frères Holmes allaient finir par lui donner un ulcère.

« Bon ça suffit, lâchez le morceau, finit-il par dire, mâchoire serrée (depuis qu'il connaissait Sherlock Holmes, son dentiste lui devait une partie de sa fortune).

Donovan se tourna vers lui.

- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Qu'il fallait s'y attendre ? Cela fait des années que je vous dit que ce type est dangereux. Je suis étonnée que Watson ait tenu aussi longtemps. Je suis certaine que nous ne retrouverons jamais le corps … ou alors, en petits morceaux. A commencer par les yeux dans le micro-ondes.

Greg faillit entrer dans la voiture en face de lui. Il pila juste à temps. Derrière lui, un concert de klaxons retentit.

- QUOI ! Sherlock ? Toucher à un cheveu de John Watson ? Vous devriez arrêter de « fréquenter » Anderson.

- Mais de quel droit … s'irrita la jeune femme.

Greg la coupa net.

- Du droit que je suis votre supérieur et que, comme Anderson, je vais suggérer que l'on vous envoie à une de ces formations sur la psychologie humaine. Le genre BAba. Sherlock n'aime pas grand monde, je vous l'accorde, mais lorsqu'il « aime » -

Un petit rire sec échappa à Donovan à cette idée saugrenue que Sherlock Holmes puisse « aimer » quelqu'un.

- … mais lorsqu'il « aime » quelqu'un, répéta Greg, il devient plus protecteur qu'une mère avec ses petits.

- Quel genre de mère au juste ? Se moqua Sally. Marie Noé (9) ? Quand allez-vous enfin ouvrir les yeux ! Ce type est -

- CA SUFFIT ! Explosa Greg en frappant le volant devant lui.

Il pointa un doigt vers son subordonné.

- Nous arrivons à St Bart's et si John Watson a réellement été enlevé, je vous conseille de garder pour vous, vos petits commentaires ou bien …

- Ou bien quoi ? Vous avez peur que le grand Sherlock Holmes me saute à la gorge ? Répondit-elle d'une voix moqueuse.

- Non, répondit Greg d'une voix froide. Si vous ouvrez la bouche pour autre chose que des remarques constructives, c'est _moi_ qui le ferait.»

* * *

Greg entra sans frapper dans le laboratoire.

« Sherlock, dit Greg, où est John ?

Inutile de perdre du temps en bavardages stériles. Si Sherlock disait que quelqu'un avait été enlevé alors tout ce que Greg pouvait faire, c'était de mettre ses meilleurs éléments sur l'affaire.

- Lieutenant, interjeta Donovan. Nous ignorons si le docteur a disparu. Le protocole prévoit que -

La jeune femme fut interrompue par Sherlock.

- John m'a envoyé un texto ce matin me demandant de le rejoindre ici. Et regardez !

De la main il désignait le laboratoire. Greg et Donovan suivirent sa main du regard, l'air confus. Sherlock soupira.

- Mais bon sang ! Comment pouvez-vous êtres aussi aveugles ! La poubelle !

- Euh, oui, et bien quoi la poubelle ? Demanda Greg.

- Sa couleur. Elle est vert pâle. Et c'est une poubelle et non une corbeille en papier. Combien de fois par semaine venez vous ici Lestrade ? Trois, cinq fois, plus ? Le laboratoire est équipé de corbeille en papier blanche et les couloirs, de poubelles vert pâle comme les murs de cet illustre bâtiment. L'homme qui a enlevé John a substitué une des poubelles du couloir à la corbeille en papier du laboratoire.

- Oooookay, répondit Greg, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait fait ça ?

- 5-(2-fluorophényl)-1-méthyl-7-nitro-1,3-dihydro-2H-1,4-benzodiazépin-2-one (11), répondit Molly sur un ton tout excité en secouant une feuille de papier.

Les deux policiers se tournèrent vers elle.

- Quoi ? Grogna Greg. C'est quoi encore que ça ?

- C'est … euh, c'est la formule chimique de ce que nous avons trouvé dans … dans la corbeille. Elle était dans le couloir, répondit timidement Molly. Les dépôts vert sont vraiment caractéristiques.

Donovan lui arracha presque les résultats des mains.

- C'est impossible, murmura t-elle en regardant la feuille.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un va me dire ce que c'est que ce fluoromachin, oui ou non ! S'enerva greg.

- Du Rohypnol, lui répondit Sally.

- Rohypnol ? Minute, c'est pas la drogue du viol ça ? S'enquit Greg.

Donovan hocha la tête.

- Et vous avez trouvé des traces de cette saloperie dans la poubelle ? Demanda Greg à Sherlock.

Ce dernier poussa un long soupir.

- Dans la corbeille à papier, Lestrade, bon sang, pour une fois est-ce que vous pourriez suivre. La personne responsable de l'enlèvement de John l'a drogué.

- Nous avons aussi trouvé des traces de thé, précisa Molly.

Sherlock grogna mais continua.

- Il a du récupérer le gobelet ou le verre qu'il a utilisé après qu'il ait été jeté dans la corbeille puis il a fait l'échange avec la poubelle se trouvant dans le couloir. Sans doute était-il pris par le temps.

- Pris par le temps ? Comment pouvez vous savoir ça ? Demanda Greg.

- Le portable de John. L'homme a du voir qu'il m'avait laissé un message et savoir qu'il avait peu de temps devant lui … BON SANG ! Et à cause de ce foutu lait, je ne suis pas arrivé à temps ! Hurla Sherlock en balançant la boîte de Pétri qui se trouvait sous le microscope contre le mur.

- Houlà ! On se calme, d'accord. Sherlock, est-ce que vous avez d'autres, euh, « preuves » de ce qui s'est passé ici ? Demanda Greg d'une voix calme.

- Les chaises, dit Sherlock qui repassa en mode « détective » et pointait du doigt une des chaises. L'une d'elle est tombée par terre. Le dossier en plastique est fendu. Elle a du tomber lorsque -

- Mais « pourquoi » et « qui » enlèverait le docteur Watson ? L'interrompit Donovan. Vous êtes sur une affaire en ce moment tous les deux ?

- Non, répondit sèchement Sherlock, pas tous les _deux_.

- Euh, ça veut dire quoi ça ? Demanda Donovan, confuse.

Sherlock ne lui répondit pas. Il récupéra le tirage papier des dossiers que John avait archivés sur l'ordinateur et sortit en trombe du labo.

- SHERLOCK ! Cria Greg. _Nondedieu_ ! Je déteste lorsqu'il fait ça, grommela t-il en se lançant à la poursuite du détective. »

* * *

Cette fois, c'est dans l'appartement du 221b Baker Street que le lieutenant Lestrade entra sans frapper. Sans frapper et furieux.

« SHERLOCK ! C'est la dernière fois que vous me faites ça, vous m'entendez ! La prochaine fois que vous me laissez en plan au beau milieu d'une scène de cri- … mais, qu'est-ce que vous fichez ?

La cuisine était sens dessus dessous. Le contenu du réfrigérateur avait été étalé par terre, les tiroirs vidés par-dessus et les placards étaient en train de subir le même sort.

- Ça doit être là, c'est forcément ici quelque part marmonnait Sherlock.

- _Ooooh_, Sherlock mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ! Se désola Mme Hudson qui était montée juste derrière les deux policiers. Et vous deux, pourquoi êtes vous là ? C'est encore à propos de la drogue ? Sherlock vous aviez promis à John de ne pas -

- VOUS ! Cria Sherlock. Vous avez touché à quelque chose dans la cuisine.

Mme Hudson sursauta.

- Je … non, je n'ai rien touché, j'ai juste … juste rangé le lait. John ne doit pas être dans son assiette parce qu'il a pris du lait entier, et vous ne buvez jamais de lait entier, et -

- Non, vous avez touché à quelque chose d'autre ! Cria Sherlock faisant à nouveau sursauter sa logeuse.

- Hey, ça suffit comme ça ! Cria à son tour Donovan, prenant la défense de la vieille dame.

- SHERLOCK HOLMES ! Cria soudain Mme Hudson, mains sur les hanches. Il n'est pas question, jeune homme, que je vous laisse me parler sur ce ton ! Et vous, dit-elle en se tournant vers Donovan, je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide merci, je ne suis pas une pauvre « petite vieille » sans défense. Sherlock, j'ai rangé le lait et c'est tout.

Sherlock ne dit rien. Agenouillé par terre au milieu du chaos qu'était désormais la cuisine, ses épaules se voûtèrent brusquement comme sous le poids d'un lourd fardeau.

- Impossible, murmura t-il. C'est forcément ici. Il ne peut pas être venu le prendre …

- Oh et j'ai aussi fait le tri dans vos pouces, ajouta soudain Mme Hudson. Et c'est la dernière fois que je fais le tri entre vos … vos « experiences » et de la bonne et saine nourriture. Si John était là il … mais au fait, où est-il ? Sherlock ?

Sherlock s'était levé et avait posé ses mains sur les épaules de la vielle dame, son regard plongé dans le sien.

- Répétez ce que vous venez de dire, grogna t-il.

- Je … j'ai trié vos « pouces », répéta Mme Hudson d'une toute petite voix.

- Des pouces ? Vous avez des pouces en plus de … de vos globes oculaires ? Vous êtes vraiment un taré, lâcha Donovan.

Ignorant Donovan, Sherlock relâcha Mme Hudson et se jeta sur le compartiment à légumes du réfrigérateur. Ce dernier était par terre et son contenu aussi. Il s'agissait d'un sac. Sherlock fit d'un revers de la main place nette sur la table de la cuisine – élicitant un « Sherlock ! » outré de la part de Mme Hudson – et ouvrit le sac qu'il renversa purement et simplement sur la table.

- Oh Mon Dieu … grogna Donovan. Dites-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je crois que c'est, gémit-elle, écoeurée.

- Des pouces, précisa Greg qui était devenu un peu pâlot. Ce sont des pouces, bon dieu Sherlock …

Sherlock fouilla dans l'amas sanguinolent et poussa un cri de victoire. Il brandissait … un pouce.

- Mme Hudson, pouvez-vous me dire où vous avez trouvé ceci ? Demanda t-il.

- Euh, dans une petite boîte. Je l'ai faite tomber en sortant la salade quand j'ai voulu ranger le lait. Et quand j'ai vu ce que c'était, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux tous les mettre ensemble. Vos pouces. Les frais avec les séchés. Vraiment Sherlock, ce n'est pas hygiénique de garder des morceaux humains à côtés de vos aliments !

- La boîte Mme Hudson, demanda Sherlock en faisant claquer ses doigts.

- Euh, je l'ai mise dans l'évier. C'est une jolie petite boîte, elle pourra sans doute resservir une fois correctement lavée et … Sherlock ! Attention ! Vous allez tout casser !

Sherlock était en effet en train de fouiller dans l'évier, faisant tintinnabuler tasses en faïence et petites cuillers. Il sourit en levant une petite boîte.

- Ok, dit Greg, et ça c'est quoi ?

- Ça, c'est ce qui va nous permettre de retrouver John, annonça Sherlock. »

**A suivre …**

(7) Dâri : nom donné à une variante orale du persan. Le dâri est une des langues officielles de l'Afghanistan. Dans sa version écrite, il s'agit du farsi (langue parlée en Iran).

(8) CCTV : de l'anglais « Closed-Circuit TeleVision », désigne le réseau de télésurveillance de Londres.

(9) Marie Noé est une américaine qui, entre 1948 et 1968, fut accusée d'avoir tué, avec préméditation, huit de ses dix enfants (aucun d'eux n'a atteint l'âge d'un an). Les deux derniers étant morts de cause naturelle.


	4. Chapter 4

John ouvrit les yeux, les referma. L'effort était surhumain. Il se sentait vidé, paupières lourdes. Léthargique.

Drogué.

Evidemment. Evidemment, l'eau avait été droguée.

Lentement, il tourna la tête vers la baie. Disparue la lumière blanche et vive. Cette fois, les rayons du soleil caressaient juste les vitres. Des vaguelettes de lumières après le tsunami. Des vaguelettes roses et rouges. C'était la fin de l'après midi.

Hum. John ignorait ce que Ferguson lui avait donné mais ça le rendait poétique. Génial. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Il soupira.

Ok. Il fallait qu'il se bouge.

Péniblement, il s'assit sur le lit. Un lit en bois massif, le genre qui devait avoir plusieurs siècles. Les meubles devaient tous dater d'un Louis « quelque chose ». Le tapis était persan. Né dans une famille pauvre, John avait toujours eu un peu de mal avec les personnes « riches ». Non pas qu'il les envie. Non. C'était juste qu'il trouvait leur environnement étrange. Décalé.

Agrippant le montant du lit (formé d'une boule de pin, ce qui, pour une raison étrange, fit glousser John. Saleté de drogue !), John parvint à se mettre debout. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Sans tomber. Parfait. Il s'enhardit et alla jusqu'à la première porte. Fermée à clef, Ô surprise. Cahin-caha, il se rendit à la seconde porte. Ah. Celle-ci n'était pas fermée. Il l'ouvrit.

La salle de bain. Aussi luxueuse que le reste, alliant moderne et ancien.

La baignoire était une monstruosité en zinc, posée au beau milieu de la pièce et alimentée par une robinetterie en colonne. Le sol était pavé de terres cuites. Un rideau en lin blanc recouvrait l'immense fenêtre. Des dizaines de flacons, tubes et pots de crème se trouvaient sagement rangés sur l'immense cheminée qui dominait la pièce. Et sur une chaise étaient posés plusieurs draps de bain blancs.

John caressa les draps de bain. Ils étaient doux, moelleux. Il se mordilla les lèvres un moment et finit par se décider. Il ferma la porte à clef et, pour faire bonne mesure, cala la chaise contre la porte. Il fit couler l'eau et prit un des flacons qu'il vida dans la baignoire.

Sa main tremblait. Le souci, c'était que c'était la droite. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

Il se débarrassa de son drap et lorsque la baignoire fut pleine, il se glissa dans l'eau et se lava, encore et encore.

Qui savait ce que Ferguson avait pu faire pendant tout le temps où John avait été inconscient ?

John se mit à frotter plus fort. Lorsqu'il sortit enfin de l'eau, sa peau était aussi rouge que les tuiles du sol. Et ses _deux_ mains tremblaient.

Ok. Il fallait qu'il se calme, qu'il reprenne le contrôle de la situation … non, ridicule. Il fallait qu'il reprenne le contrôle de lui-même. Et pour ça, il fallait qu'il sache ce que Ferguson lui avait administré. Ce qui était plus facile à dire, qu'à faire. Il y avait tant de molécules qui pouvaient produire des effets similaires. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. John soupira. Il se ré enveloppa dans le drap et sortit de la salle de bain.

Pour découvrir que le lit avait été refait. Des vêtements se trouvaient posés sur un valet.

John leva immédiatement les yeux vers les murs et le plafond. Des caméras. Il devait y avoir des caméras dans la pièce. Il ferma les yeux et prit une large inspiration. Il espérait juste qu'il n'y en avait pas dans la salle de bain.

Les vêtements étaient tous d'une coupe impeccable. Chemise à carreaux Paul Smith, jeans Raf Simmons et pull bleu ciel John Smedley. Il ne connaissait pas le « créateur » des chaussettes et du slip qui se trouvaient là mais sans nul doute, le tout devait coûter l'équivalent de sa pension mensuelle de l'armée. Le plus perturbant, c'était de constater que Ferguson connaissait parfaitement ses goûts et la taille de ses vêtements.

Pas de chaussure. Juste des mules. Certainement hors de prix elles aussi.

John prit les vêtements et retourna dans la salle de bain dans laquelle il se barricada à nouveau.

Une fois habillé, il se sentit mieux. Pas en tip-top forme mais mieux. Il posa le drap sur le lit et, sur une impulsion, réessaya d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre.

Un petit clic lui indiqua qu'elle était ouverte.

John sortit de la pièce.

* * *

La chambre se trouvait à l'étage.

Un monumental escalier en bois sculpté menait au rez-de-chaussée. John le descendit, main tenant fermement la rampe. Les murs étaient ornés de tableaux. Essentiellement des hommes en tenue militaire, le tout échelonné sur plusieurs siècles à en juger par la facture des costumes.

Arrivé en bas de l'escalier, John dut s'arrêter. La tête lui tournait et il avait la gorge plus sèche que les déserts d'Afghanistan. Il avait bu de l'eau dans la salle de bain mais visiblement ce n'était pas suffisant. Mentalement, il fit la liste des produits dont l'un des effets secondaires était la sécheresse buccale. Ferguson était un médecin, il avait accès à tout l'arsenal pharmacologique imaginable.

John continua son exploration.

L'endroit était immense et lui rappelait ces manoirs qui semblaient pulluler dans les petites villes de Province tranquilles. C'était généralement dans ce type de manoir qu'étaient commis les crimes des séries policières de la BBC. Et notamment dans Barnaby que John n'aimait pas plus que ça mais que Sherlock détestait. Rien que pour voir le détective pester contre les auteurs du script et le total manque de crédibilité des scénarii, passer trois longues heures devant un épisode de cette série valait le coup !

Sherlock … Voyons, combien de temps fallait-il à l'unique détective consultant que le monde connaisse pour retrouver une personne disparue ?

« J'espère que tu vas faire honneur à ta réputation, Sherlock, grommela John entre ses dents en entrant dans le vestibule. Parce que si tu arrives trop tard, je te promets que je reviendrai pour te hanter … et que je m'amuserai à foutre en l'air ton ridicule mode de classement pour les chaussettes.

Vestibule vide. Salon vide. Salle à manger … ah. La table était mise. Deux couverts. L'un en bout de table. La place du Maître de maison. L'autre à sa droite. Un fumet délicieux s'élevait de plusieurs plats disposés avec art sur la table.

John « sentit » sa présence plus qu'il ne vit Ferguson derrière lui.

Ok, temps de jouer au gentil captif. Ignorant Ferguson, John s'installa à la table et posa la serviette sur ses genoux. Yep, prêt pour un dîner aux chandelles. Angelo serait furieux. L'italien tenait absolument à le caser avec Sherlock. Comme la moitié de la population de Londres en fait.

Ferguson qui était près de la porte et l'avait certainement observé depuis sa descente des escaliers, passa derrière lui et s'installa lui aussi à table. Il prit la carafe d'eau qui se trouvait sur la table et en servit généreusement John.

- Tu dois avoir soif, dit juste Ferguson.

John, dents serrées, refusa de lui répondre. Il fixait le verre d'eau comme un homme ayant erré dans le désert pendant des jours et découvrant une oasis … habitée par des milliers de scorpions. Il était persuadé que l'eau devait être droguée et il se sentait déjà suffisamment mal comme ça, merci, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Ferguson émit un petit rire en voyant l'hésitation de John. Il se servit lui aussi de l'eau et vida son verre d'une seule traite puis, tout en souriant, il le reposa sur la table.

Ok. L'eau n'était pas droguée. Cette fois. John, qui sentait la colère bouillonner en lui, prit son verre et le but.

OHMONDIEU ! Le paradis c'était un verre d'eau fraîche ! John poussa un petit soupir de contentement. Il reposa presque le verre à regret. Il ferma les yeux avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'entamer une « conversation » avec son kidnappeur.

- Qu'est-ce que _vous_ m'avez donné ? Demanda t-il, insistant sur le « vous ».

Il fallait qu'il sache pour savoir à quoi s'en tenir. Connaître les effets du produit pourrait s'avérer un avantage. Il fallait qu'il en sache plus sur les conditions de son « emprisonnement » chimique.

Ferguson, un verre de vin à la main, le fixa un long moment avant de répondre.

- Butyrophénone, finit-il par lâcher.

John fronça les sourcils. Ce fou lui avait administré un antipsychotique ! Pas étonnant qu'il se sente léthargique. Ok. Voyons voir : léthargie, bouche sèche, crampes musculaires …

- Halopéridol, dit John dans un souffle.

Ferguson lui sourit.

- Félicitation. Un neuroleptique efficace, non ?

Oui, quand vous étiez atteint de psychoses aigues ou de phase maniaque ! Avait envie de hurler John à ce fou furieux.

- C'est … nécessaire, pour le moment, reprit Ferguson.

Il posa sa main sur celle de John.

- J'espère que tu comprends ?

John rassembla toutes ses forces pour ne pas céder à la tentation d'enfoncer sa fourchette (certainement en argent) dans la paume de Ferguson.

- Et … et maintenant ? Finit-il par dire.

- Oh, répondit Ferguson, visiblement ravi que John ne fasse pas d'esclandre. Maintenant, nous dînons tranquillement mais avant …

Il se leva et prit un paquet qui se trouvait sur une console près de la fenêtre et le déposa devant John.

- Ouvre-le. C'est un cadeau de bienvenue.

Bah voyons, ça et des antipsychotiques, sympa les cadeaux !

John eut du mal à déballer le paquet. Ses mains tremblaient. Il finit cependant par y parvenir et en sortit …

- Un Netbook ?

Le genre dernier cri et certainement hors de prix. Un mac s'il devait en croire la petite pomme blanche sur le capot gris métallisé.

- Huhu, dit Ferguson. Pour ton blog. Bien entendu, la connexion wifi est limitée à ton site.

Son blog ? John leva les yeux vers Ferguson, confus.

- Mon blog ?

- Oui. Tu vas y écrire ta plus incroyable histoire ! Le pouce que je t'ai envoyé n'est que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Une histoire qui s'est déroulée il y a plus de 60 ans. Ici même, au manoir de Sandford. Une histoire de trahison, de pouvoir et de crime passionnel. Tous les ingrédients d'une histoire à succès, non ?

Sandford ? Ok. Nord Somerset. 3 heures de voiture de Londres. John sentit un poids le quitter. Dieu merci, il n'avait pas quitté la Grande Bretagne !

- C'est vous qui m'avez envoyé ces deux lettres ? Demanda t-il.

Ferguson lui sourit et hocha la tête.

- J'ai essayé pendant des semaines d'attirer ton attention. J'ai laissé des dizaines de messages sur ton blog. Anonymes, je l'avoue.

John ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Un fan. Ce type était juste un fan. Un fan complètement fêlé.

- Euh, je ne réponds jamais aux messages anonymes, s'entendit-il répondre bêtement.

- Oui, je sais. J'ai su tout de suite que tu étais celui que j'attendais. Molly pense que c'est Sherlock Holmes qui te fascine, que c'est lui qui te pousse à écrire ces histoires. Quelle idiote ! Je sais « qui » tu es. Un soldat de la vérité. Tu mets en lumière les crimes les plus sombres de notre petite humanité. Tu les exposes au grand jour, sans fioritures, sans avoir peur des noms des grands de ce monde.

Les yeux de Ferguson brillaient d'une lumière que John avait déjà vu sur d'autres visages en Afghanistan : la lumière du fanatisme. Il frissonna. Devait-il s'estimer heureux qu'en fin de compte Ferguson n'en veuille pas à sa vertu ? Pas sûr …

- Tu vas dévoiler une histoire terrible. L'histoire d'un héros de la seconde guerre mondiale, l'histoire d'un imposteur, continua Ferguson. La vérité, enfin mise à jour. Par toi.

- Je … je suis désolé mais je ne comprends pas ce que vous attendez de moi.

- Déjà, que tu me tutoies …

Ferguson posa à nouveau la main sur celle de John.

- J'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis si longtemps John. Mike te mets sur un piédestal. Tu es un héros pour lui. C'est lui qui m'a parlé de toi le premier. Jamais je ne le remercierais assez pour ça. Je suis allé sur ton blog et je crois que j'ai dévoré tous tes écrits en une seule soirée.

La main de Ferguson caressait doucement celle de John. _Ooookay_. Un fanatique « ET » un amoureux transi. Youpi.

- Ferguson, je ne –

- Andy.

John serra la mâchoire. Il fallait qu'il entre dans le jeu.

- Andy, parvint-il à dire. De quelle histoire parlez vo… John se reprit. Parles-tu ?

Un immense sourire apparut sur le visage de Ferguson. Un vrai sourire, tendre, ému, lui donnant l'air d'un enfant.

- L'histoire du mal contre le bien, John. Une histoire vieille comme le monde. L'histoire du colonel Lysander Stark, mon arrière grand-père. »

* * *

Greg examinait la petite boite que Sherlock avait posée sur la table basse du salon. Il avait presque le nez dessus. Et il ne voyait vraiment pas comment ce petit morceau de plastique allait les mener à John ? Il leva la tête vers Sherlock. Celui-ci était assis en tailleur sur son fauteuil, yeux clos, mains jointes sous son cou.

« On attend quoi là ? Lui murmura Donovan.

Ça c'était la question à un million de livres ! Ils attendaient un miracle du grand Sherlock Holmes.

- Lestrade, sortez ou arrêtez, dit soudain l'objet de ses pensées.

- Que j'arrête quoi ?

- De penser. Vous pensez trop fort et bien entendu de manière ridicule.

Donovan leva les yeux au ciel mais ne fit aucun commentaire (peut-être était-elle vexée. Au moins, Sherlock avait dit que Greg « pensait » lui. Ce n'était visiblement pas le cas de Donovan). Greg se pencha à nouveau sur la petite boîte. C'était bizarre parce que … non, c'était stupide, sans aucun intérêt.

- QUOI ? Demanda soudain Sherlock.

Le jeune homme s'était levé sans que Greg le remarque et se tenait debout devant lui.

- Euh, quoi quoi ?

- Vous pensiez à quelque chose. Quelque chose à propos de cette boite.

Greg connaissait Sherlock depuis près de 6 ans maintenant. Il savait combien sa langue pouvait être acerbe et venimeuse. Même John n'était pas épargné alors lui, pauvre inspecteur de New Scotland Yard ! Pas question qu'il se laisse humilier.

- Euh, non rien.

Sherlock plissa les yeux et se pencha vers lui. Une paire d'yeux gris, froids et calculateurs, se posèrent sur lui et il déglutit. Non. Non, non et non, il ne se laisserait pas impressionner.

- Lestrade. Maintenant. La vie de John est en jeu.

Ah bah oui, s'il le prenait par les sentiments. Le petit saloupiaud. Bon, ok. Temps de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Sherlock n'allait faire qu'une bouchée de lui, ça c'était sûr.

Greg ferma les yeux et se lança.

- C'est juste qu'elle me fait penser à ma grand-mère. Cette boite. Enfin, pas la boite. C'est plutôt comme un parfum. Son parfum.

- Un parfum.

- Oui, il me fait penser à ma grand-mère, répéta Greg.

Là, voilà, il allait certainement avoir droit à une répartie désagréable au possible et ce devant une Donovan, ravie de pouvoir dire « je vous l'avais bien dit, ce type est un con ! ».

Mais Sherlock ne dit rien. Il prit la boite et se mit à la renifler. Bruyamment.

- Oui, une essence animale. Ambre gris ? Non. Non, quelque chose de plus … civettone (10) ! S'exclama soudain Shelrock tout excité.

Il ouvrit son ordinateur. Il tapota un moment sur le clavier puis s'exclama :

- Oui, c'est ça ! Les sécrétions des glandes anales de la civette. Utilisée dans la pharmacie, la fabrication des cigares et … la parfumerie. Votre Grand-mère, quand est-elle née ?

- Euh, en 1917. Pourquoi ?

- Hum. 1917. Civettone. Parfum de femme.

Sherlock sourit.

- Jicky d'Aimé Guerlain. Les parfums sont le plus incroyable des révélateurs de souvenirs. La plus petite effluve peut faire revivre en nous un moment, une voix, un visage.

- Génial, se moqua Donovan. Et ça nous mène où ? Votre kidnappeur, si kidnappeur il y a, porte ce parfum. Comme certainement des milliers de personnes à Londres. Et puis, c'est un parfum de femme non ? Comment une femme aurait-elle pu transporter un corps sans être vue ? Watson n'est pas bien grand, j'en conviens mais -

Sherlock l'ignora et se planta devant Greg.

Il prit son visage dans ses mains.

- Oi ! Sherlock, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ! S'indigna le policier.

- Taisez-vous et concentrez-vous. Quand pour la dernière fois avez-vous pensé à votre grand-mère ? »

* * *

Ils étaient de retour à St Bart's.

Greg se sentait presque gêné. Il y avait de quoi : devoir avouer qu'il pensait à sa grand-mère quand il visitait la morgue pour le boulot, c'était plutôt glauque.

Sherlock fit le tour de la morgue et se planta à nouveau devant lui.

« Depuis quand pensez vous à votre grand-mère ici ? Demanda t-il d'une voix froide.

- Euh, je ne sais pas … depuis, euh … l'affaire Falconi. Oui, c'est ça. Depuis l'assassinat des frères Falconi, il y a …

Il s'était promis de ne pas se laisser impressionner par Sherlock mais lorsque c'était vous qui étiez son centre d'intérêt, c'était un peu difficile de ne pas se sentir mal à l'aise.

- Trois mois, répondit Donovan.

- Trois mois, répéta Sherlock. Molly. J'ai besoin de Molly »

* * *

Ils trouvèrent la jeune dans un des laboratoires en train de classer des dossiers.

« Oh, vous êtes de retour. Vous avez retrouvé John ?

Sherlock se planta devant elle.

- Molly.

- Euh, oui.

Le regard de Sherlock était plongé dans le sien. Un regard intense qui lui chavirait le cœur. Non. Qui lui _déchirait_ le cœur. Parce que Molly Hooper n'était pas une idiote. Elle avait compris que jamais Sherlock Holmes ne partagerait ses sentiments. Tant pis. Elle l'aimait quand même. Pour lui, elle serait capable de n'importe quoi.

- Il y a trois mois de ça, l'hôpital a recruté un nouvel agent. Un ambulancier, un laborantin, un pathologiste peu importe. L'important c'est la date. Trois mois. Qui est arrivé il y a trois mois ?

- « Un », je croyais que l'on cherchait une femme ? Questionna Donovan.

- Jicky a été créé par Guerlain en 1889, répondit froidement Sherlock. Mais la présence de cette note animale, la civettone, a choqué la clientèle féminine déroutée par cette flagrance en totale rupture avec les bouquets traditionnels. En fait, ce furent les dandys anglais qui en raffolèrent et bien que composé à l'origine par les femmes, beaucoup d'hommes l'ont porté et le portent encore aujourd'hui. Ce parfum ne fut redécouvert, et encensé, par la presse féminine qu'en 1912. Nous cherchons bien évidemment un homme.

Il se tourna vers Molly.

- Alors, ces recrutements ?

- Euh. Euh. Je … laissez-moi réfléchir. Il y a eu Lewis, un pathologiste mais il est parti il y a trois semaines. Et … euh, des intérimaires. Comme je le disais à Lysander et à John la dernière fois, nous avons eu une terrible épidémie de grippe et –

- Qui ça ? L'interrompit Sherlock.

- Lysander. Andy. Euh, Lysander Ferguson. C'est … Molly se racla la gorge. C'est un obstétricien. Un professeur. Il passe ici assez souvent. Un peu comme vous, plaisanta t-elle.

- Un obstétricien dans une morgue, bizarre, dit Greg.

- Oh oui, enfin, non. Il nous donne un coup de main avec l'informatique. Le docteur Stamford et lui sont de vrais geeks, plaisanta la jeune femme. Il fait des miracles avec un ordinateur.

Le regard de Sherlock semblait perdu dans le vague. Il ne dit rien puis se tourna brusquement vers Lestrade.

- Vous devriez rester ici et fouiller dans les dossiers du personnel.

Greg hocha la tête.

- Et vous, vous allez faire quoi ? Demanda t-il.

- Ranger la cuisine, suggéra Donovan, un petit sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Sherlock lui rendit son sourire.

- Et peut-être devriez-vous vous joindre à moi pour le nettoyage, nous savons combien vous _aimez_ vous mettre à genoux.

La jeune femme le foudroya du regard.

Sherlock sortit son portable de sa poche.

- Je vous transfère les vidéos CCTV que Mycroft m'a fait parvenir. Si vous trouvez quoique ce soit, faites-moi signe.

Sherlock sortit du laboratoire sans un au revoir.

- Charmant, grommela Donovan.

- Inquiétant, soupira Greg qui fixait la porte que Sherlock venait d'emprunter.

- Fascinant ? Hasarda Molly.

Les deux policiers tournèrent vers elle un regard surpris.

- Euh, désolée, je croyais que c'était une sorte de jeu, balbutia t-elle. Je … je vais vous chercher les dossiers du personnel. »

* * *

Arrivé au 221b, Sherlock ne fut pas étonné de voir son frère assis dans son fauteuil, yeux fixés sur son parapluie, air placide sur le visage.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à mes messages, dit juste Mycroft toujours concentré sur son parapluie.

Sherlock ne lui répondit pas. Il alla droit à son bureau et en tira un dossier au logo du Home Office (11) qu'il lança à son frère.

Mycroft soupira mais récupéra le dossier qui avait atterri sur ses genoux.

- Affaire résolue, dit juste Sherlock.

Cette fois, Mycroft haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Et peut-être aussi vaguement surpris, ce qui ne déplut pas à Sherlock.

- Vraiment ? Répondit juste Mycroft.

- Lysander Ferguson. Obstétricien. Clientèle triée sur le volet. Le même « volet » qui se retrouve avec des faux billets dans les poches. Même les femmes de la haute société consultent régulièrement leur gynécologue, non ? Je ne serai pas étonné si tu découvrais que toutes les personnes qui se sont retrouvées avec de faux billets font partie de sa clientèle, ou que leur femme le soit. Lysander … un prénom peu courant.

- Lysander Starck, dit Mycroft. Le colonel …

- … en charge des plaques mystérieusement disparues, il y a 60 ans de cela. Quant à Ferguson …

- Son secrétaire particulier, termina Mycroft.

- Un membre tout aussi éminent de la bonne société londonienne de l'époque. Et si je ne me trompe pas. Ceci …

Il sortit le pouce de sa poche et le posa sur le guéridon à côté de son frère.

- … est une partie de l'énigme. En 1941, juste après la disparition des plaques, un homme, ingénieur en presse hydraulique, a mystérieusement disparu. Le dossier mentionne son nom, Victor Hatherley. Ce pouce appartient à cet homme.

Sherlock alluma son ordinateur et ignora son frère.

- Mais John ? Pourquoi l'impliquer ? Et le timing … les faux billets ont commencé à circuler il y a moins de quinze jours. Ah. Voilà. Ferguson a été invité à St Bart's pour une conférence il y a un peu plus de trois mois de ça. Et il a postulé peu de temps après pour y donner des cours, bénévolement. Pourquoi remettre en circulation des faux billets maintenant ? Cela ne pouvait pas manquer d'attirer l'attention et risquer de … Oh. Oh bien sûr. Il savait. Il savait que tu viendrais me chercher. Il savait que je ne prendrais pas l'affaire mais John, John le ferait. Juste parce qu'elle embarrassait le gouvernement et qu'il a ce stupide attachement à la Couronne … mais John n'en a rien fait alors. Alors, il a envoyé le pouce … Tout ça, c'était pour attirer l'attention de John.

Mycroft qui s'était levé, sortit son Blackberry de sa poche.

- La famille Stark possède un manoir, dit Mycroft en composant un texto. Un des plus anciens d'Angleterre à Sandford dans le Nord Somerset. En hélicoptère, une heure de trajet. Une petite équipe d'extraction spécialisée devrait suffire et –

- Pas question, grogna Sherlock, j'y vais seul.

- Vous allez « où » seul ? Fit une troisième voix.

Greg Lestrade se tenait devant la porte de l'appartement.

- Lestrade !? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? S'emporta Sherlock qui referma violemment son ordinateur.

- Je commence à bien vous connaître et quand vous me laissez en plan, c'est généralement parce que vous avez résolu l'énigme et que vous ne voulez _pas_ que la police soit impliquée. Nous parlons d'un kidnapping, Sherlock. C'est une affaire qui regarde la police.

- La police ! Sherlock éclata de rire. Vous voulez que je confie la vie de John à des incapables comme Anderson ?

- Sherlock … Soupira Greg.

- Monsieur, l'hélicoptère nous attend. L'équipe est prête, dit Anthéa qui venait d'entrer dans l'appartement nez collé sur son téléphone comme à l'accoutumée.

- Un hélicoptère ? Une équipe ? Mais de quoi est-ce qu'elle parle ? Demanda Greg.

Sherlock l'ignora et sortit en trombe de l'appartement. Mycroft soupira et sourit au Lieutenant.

- J'excuserais bien mon frère pour son comportement mais je crois que si je devais commencer je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter, n'est-ce pas. Nous allons … dans la campagne anglaise, ajouta Mycroft avec une grimace de dédain. Nord Somerset. Vous êtes bien entendu le bienvenu, Lieutenant. Il n'est pas dans notre intention de faire obstacle à … _l'exceptionnel_ travail de la police. »

Et il sortit tranquillement, son parapluie sous le bras.

Greg soupira. Il se demandait s'il ne préférait pas les insultes de Sherlock à celles de son frère. Elles avaient au moins le mérite d'être un peu plus directes.

* * *

Dans la voiture, Mycroft expliqua la situation à Lestrade. Ce dernier, qui feuilletait le dossier du Home Office, hocha la tête.

« Et vous croyez que ce type, Ferguson, est obsédé par John ? Demanda t-il, encore sous le choc de cette révélation. Ça me parait un peu tiré par les cheveux votre histoire.

- Une équipe a récupéré l'ordinateur de Ferguson dans son cabinet privé, dit Mycroft qui consultait son Blackberry. Et si je dois en croire nos spécialistes en cyberterrorisme, le bon docteur s'est connecté pas moins d'une centaine d'heures sur le bloc de John sur les trois derniers mois et est à l'origine de deux tiers des messages anonymes qui y ont été postés.

- Une centaine d'heures ! S'exclama Greg. Ce type est complètement dingue. Et vous êtes sûr qu'il est dans le Somerset ?

A cette question, Mycroft répondit juste en soulevant un sourcil. Genre, comment pouvez vous douter des déductions de DEUX Holmes ?

- Ok, dit Greg en prenant son portable. Je vais prévenir les autorités sur place pour que … Hé ! Sherlock ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS PREND !

Sherlock lui avait ni plus ni moins arraché le portable des mains avant de le balancer par la fenêtre de la voiture.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, Lieutenant, dit Mycroft, _nous_ avons les choses bien en mains. »

Greg soupira.

Les frères Holmes étaient une vraie plaie. Et les plus incroyables amis qui soient. Pendant un instant – un très bref, mais intense instant – Greg envia John. Avoir des amis prêts à remuer ciel et terre pour vous venir en aide, ce n'était pas commun.

Le problème, c'était juste le prix à payer : être enlevé régulièrement par Mycroft Holmes ou soumis aux découvertes macabres un peu partout dans l'appartement par un Sherlock en pleine expérimentation. Nope, très peu pour lui. Il préférait largement ses potes de bières.

* * *

Le dîner avait été l'un des plus étranges que John ait jamais eu. Et il vivait avec Sherlock Holmes, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Il avait dîner avec les gamins qui travaillaient pour lui dans son réseau de sans-abri, dîner dans l'un des nombreux restaurants tenus par un propriétaire qui visiblement devait sa vie ou sa liberté, ou celle d'un être cher à Sherlock, dîner avec Sherlock ET Mycroft (horrible, horrible souvenir) … mais ce dîner resterait sans doute le plus terrifiant de tous.

Les mets étaient succulents, le vin trop fort (mais l'halopéridol ne se mariait pas très bien avec l'alcool) et la compagnie complètement timbrée.

Ferguson alternait les moments de silence à contempler son verre avec des instants de pure euphorie à vanter les talents du docteur John Hamish Watson. John ne serait pas étonné si dans la chambre de ce type se trouvait un petit autel dédié à sa personne. L'idée le fit frissonner.

« Tu as froid ? Ces grandes maisons sont si difficiles à chauffer. Un vrai cauchemar de chauffagiste, rit Ferguson.

Il se leva et récupéra un plaid posé sur un fauteuil. Il se mit derrière John (qui se tenait plus rigide que s'il était face à son sergent instructeur) et le posa sur ses épaules. Ses mains restèrent sur les épaules de John un peu trop longtemps au goût de ce dernier. Et puis savoir ce type dans son dos le mettait vraiment, mais alors mal à l'aise. N'y tenant plus, John se dégagea de l'étreinte de Ferguson d'un mouvement brusque. Ferguson ne dit rien. Il se rassit, termina son verre de vin puis annonça :

- Un thé. Voilà ce qu'il te faut. Un bon thé chaud. »

* * *

Une autre salle. Plus petite. Plus cosy. Le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée était le bienvenu. Sur la table basse se trouvait un service à thé. Et John était certain que l'eau était chaude et la crème à la température parfaite. Qui avait allumé le feu et préparé le repas, le thé ? John se demandait s'il y avait du personnel dans le manoir. Un personnel invisible, car il n'avait encore vu personne.

« C'est le fumoir, dit Ferguson en le guidant vers un large fauteuil en cuir. Mon grand-père vénérait cet endroit. Aucune femme n'y était admise. Pauvre créature reléguée au gynécée. Pendant des années, ma grand mère a souffert de ses règles étriquées. Cette étiquette sociale interdisant aux femmes d'être des êtres humains à part entière. Elle a été obligée d'épouser un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas.

Ferguson se tut brusquement pour préparer la boisson.

- Un rooibos cederberg (12). Un peu tard pour du thé. Parfait avec un nuage de lait. Tu vas adorer.

Il versa l'eau chaude sur les petites feuilles brunes qui se trouvaient dans un petit filtre en argent, juste au-dessus de la tasse puis reproduisit le geste avec une autre tasse. Il y versa un peu de lait, prit une des soucoupes et la tendit à John qui l'accepta avec un « merci » forcé.

John attendit que Ferguson porte la tasse à ses lèvres pour en faire autant.

Hum, ce type était peut-être complètement fou mais il avait décidément bon goût en matière de boisson. Ce truc était vraiment excellent.

John but à petites gorgées, savourant la boisson.

- Oh, j'avais oublié, j'avais autre chose à te montrer, dit soudain Ferguson qui se leva. Attends moi là, je ne serai pas long. Tu peux te resservir du rooibos bien entendu.

John attendit que Ferguson soit sorti et posa soucoupe et tasse sur la table. Temps de voir un peu où il était. Il se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre du fumoir. Le balcon était proportionné au reste de la maison. Enorme. Il faisait nuit. Preuve qu'il n'était plus à Londres, le ciel était couvert d'étoiles. Dans une ville aussi illuminée que Londres, impossible de voir les étoiles. La lune était pleine, luminaire blanc accroché au plafond noir de la nuit.

John se pencha par-dessus la balustrade. Il pourrait facilement l'escalader. Et après ? Il ne savait même pas où il était ? Et il n'avait pas le talent de Sherlock pour forcer serrure et contact des voitures.

Il frissonna et retourna à l'intérieur. Il venait juste de refermer la fenêtre lorsque Ferguson revint.

- Euh, j'avais …euh … la tête qui tournait un peu. Besoin d'air, babilla t-il.

Ferguson ne dit rien et lui sourit.

- Viens donc te rasseoir.

Il tenait quelque chose dans les mains.

Avec réluctance, John se réinstalla dans le fauteuil. Il n'avait pas vraiment menti. Sa migraine était revenue au galop. Il reprit sa tasse. La boisson chaude, si elle n'avait guère d'effet sur sa pauvre tête, avait au moins l'avantage d'étancher sa soif.

Ferguson attendit qu'il ait fini pour poser ce qu'il tenait dans les mains sur la table basse. La forme rappelait celle d'une cloche. Une protection en tissu, un velours pourpre, recouvrait le mystérieux objet.

- Prêt ? Demanda ferguson.

Comme si ça allait changer quoique ce soit s'il lui répondait non ? John hocha la tête.

Ferguson ôta la protection.

- Et voilà ! Dit-il.

C'était une cloche en verre.

Et sous la cloche, se trouvait une main.

Okay. Pas de souci. John avait déjà découvert une tête dans son réfrigérateur. Une main à côté, c'était vraiment du gâteau. John reposa sa tasse (et sa main ne tremblait même pas, ce dont il était très fier) et se pencha pour examiner la main. Il remarqua immédiatement qu'il lui manquait les deux premières phalanges du pouce droit. Ah. Il avait retrouvé le propriétaire de Tom. Du moins une partie.

- Son nom était Victor Hatherley. Un ingénieur. Sa spécialité, c'était les presses, lui expliqua Ferguson. Nous en avons une ici. Une machine impressionnante. C'est lui qui l'a montée de toute pièce. Une petite merveille qui tourne toujours comme au premier jour. Pas comme nos machines modernes, soumises aux aléas de l'électronique et des virus cybernétiques, n'est-ce pas ?

John cligna des yeux.

Une presse ? Qu'est-ce qu'une presse faisait dans un manoir aux fins fonds du Nord Somerset ?

- Son aspect … ?

- Vous aviez trouvé évidemment, dit juste Ferguson, de l'admiration dans la voix. Vos recherches à St Bart's. La peau tannée mais toujours souple, les muscles et les ligaments intacts mais plus aucun os ou cartilage. Il y avait encore du sang vous savez ? C'est comme ça que nous en avons eu la confirmation. Victor Hatherley est mon véritable grand-père. Tout ça est digne d'une tragédie grecque. Ou d'un soap brésilien.

Et Ferguson lui raconta l'histoire du Colonel Stark, avide d'argent, de Matt Ferguson son jeune secrétaire, avide de pouvoir, et de la malheureuse Millicent Stark, une enfant sacrifiée à l'autel des ambitions de deux hommes.

- Lysander voulait redorer le blason de son illustre famille. En fait, il ne lui restait plus que cela : son nom. Son père avait dilapidé tout l'héritage familial. Matt a alors eu une idée. Simple vraiment. Faire de l'argent … avec de l'argent. Le pays était en guerre depuis un peu moins d'un an et le gouvernement avait eu vent d'un projet fou des allemands : inonder le pays sous de la fausse monnaie pour lui faire mettre un genou à terre.

John fronça les sourcils. Des faux billets, un complot allemand … cette histoire lui semblait brusquement familière.

- Lysander n'eut aucune difficulté à se faire charger de la protection des plaques et à les faire disparaître. Matt recruta alors un ingénieur pour construire une presse. Ici. Dans les sous sol. La famille Stark est redevenue riche, Matt est entré dans le cercle étroit des gens proches du pouvoir en épousant la fille de Lysander, Millicent. Ma grand-mère. Elle avait tout juste 17 ans. Le souci, c'était qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de l'ingénieur. Victor Hatherley. Ils ont eu une aventure. Il lui a promis de l'épouser, de l'emmener loin de son père et de Matt Ferguson, las. Il a disparu sans laisser de trace et Millicent n'a pas eu d'autre choix que d'obéir aux ordres de son père. Elle est devenu Millicent Ferguson. Elle a eu un fils.

- Le fils de Victor Hatherley, termina John.

- Mon père. Nous ne sommes pas loin de Yanal Bog (13). Est-ce que vous connaissez cet endroit ?

John secoua la tête.

- C'est un site protégé. Une étendue marécageuse. Elle a appartenu aux Stark qui l'ont léguée à l'Etat en 1985. Juste après qu'un des métayers découvre les restes d'un homme. Ma grand-mère était quelqu'un de puissant. Elle a réussi à faire étouffer l'affaire. Elle a immédiatement identifié le corps. Grâce à son pouce manquant … Vous voyez, Victor avait eu le pouce sectionné lors d'un incident en réparant la presse. C'est comme cela qu'ils se sont connus en fait. Millicent a joué les infirmières, et de fil en aiguilles … Victor n'a jamais pu récupérer le pouce. C'est moi qui l'ai fait. Il a du rouler et est resté coincé entre les parois du mur séparant la pièce où se trouvait la presse de celle où se trouve la chaudière. Parfaitement conservé par la sécheresse, momifié.

Ferguson se leva et récupéra le plaid que John avait posé sur une chaise. Il le posa sur les épaules de John et s'agenouilla devant lui pour terminer son histoire.

- Millicent avait 60 ans. C'était encore une femme superbe. Et forte. En 1986 mon arrière grand-père est mort d'une attaque et la même année, mon grand-père décédait tragiquement d'un accident de chasse.

John écarquilla les yeux.

- Elle … tu crois qu'elle les a tués ?

Ferguson sourit.

- Une exécution méritée, répondit-il. Au moins, ils ont eu droit à des funérailles pas comme Victor Hatherley, jeté dans la boue comme un chien.

- Mais … John ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir. Sa migraine s'était intensifiée. C'est cette histoire que tu veux que je publie ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Ferguson posa sa main sur la joue de John et la caressa doucement.

- Le gouvernement britannique au nom du devoir de mémoire a décidé de rendre hommage à certains grands noms de la seconde guerre mondiale. Dont celui de Lysander Starck. Millicent n'aurait jamais accepté ça. La vérité doit être révélée. J'ai moi aussi un devoir de mémoire …

- Je … John avait du mal à tenir les yeux ouverts. Il comprit que ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas naturel. La fatigue, la migraine. Le thé … le thé … était drogué, balbutia t-il en essayant de se lever.

- Ne sois pas stupide, j'en ai bu moi aussi, lui répondit Ferguson en le soutenant. Non, c'est la _tasse_ qui l'était. Viens, je vais t'aider à remonter dans ta chambre. »

* * *

John se sentait bien. Le lit était délicieusement douillet. Et Mme Hudson était parfaite en infirmière dévouée. Ce linge mouillé sur son front faisait merveille pour sa migraine. John n'avait jamais très bien supporté les produits chimiques, quels qu'ils soient. Même le paracétamol était une molécule qu'il avait du mal à métaboliser alors de l'halopéridol ! Il … John ouvrit les yeux.

Il n'était pas à Baker Street et ce n'était pas Mme Hudson qui était penchée sur lui.

John porta immédiatement la main à la poche de son jeans et en sortit la seule arme qu'il avait pu récupérer avant de quitter le fumoir.

Le cri que poussa Ferguson lorsque John lui enfonça la fourchette à dessert dans l'épaule (ou quelque part sur le torse, John n'avait pas franchement pris le temps de viser) fut particulièrement satisfaisant à entendre.

John, dont les réflexes de soldat n'avaient, semblait-il, pas été complètement annihilés par les drogues, ne perdit pas de temps. Il roula sur le côté du lit, saisit la lampe de chevet et en asséna un violent coup sur le crâne de Ferguson.

L'homme s'effondra sans un cri.

John resta un moment à fixer le plafond, ce qui restait de la lampe entre les mains, soufflant comme un bœuf.

Et merde pensa t-il. Envolée sa belle résolution d'attendre sagement qu'on vienne le délivrer.

Il se mit debout et, par réflexe, se pencha sur Ferguson pour prendre son pouls. Régulier. John ferma les yeux et soupira.

Il se mit à fouiller Ferguson et récupéra son portable. Pour déchanter lorsqu'il constata qu'il n'y avait pas de réseau. Apparemment, il fallait choisir entre une nuit étoilée mais pas de réseau et une nuit noire et être capable de contacter des secours. John aimait les étoiles mais un réseau était tout de même plus rassurant. Londres avait ses avantages.

John se leva et, lampe toujours fermement serrée dans les mains, entreprit de descendre l'escalier. Il fronça les sourcils en examinant les marches. Est-ce qu'un escalier pouvait s'agrandir en quelques heures ? Certainement, parce qu'il était certain que lorsqu'il l'avait descendu la première fois, il n'y avait pas eu autant de marches.

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et posa la main sur la poignée en fer forgée, sûr qu'elle serait fermée. Il la tourna et … miracle, la porte s'ouvrit. John ne perdit pas de temps et descendit le perron quatre à quatre. C'est lorsqu'il arriva sur le gravier qu'il se dit qu'il y avait un petit « hic » dans son joli plan d'évasion, ou plutôt un petit « ouille ».

Il était pieds nus. Ferguson avait du lui enlever ses chaussettes (Dieu merci, c'était la seule pièce de vêtement qui lui manquait !).

Pas le choix. Pas question de faire marche arrière. John serra les dents et courut sur le gravier, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la première parcelle de pelouse. Ok. Ok, ok, ok. Gravier, 0 – Pelouse, 1. La pelouse était sa nouvelle amie.

Et maintenant ?

Le parc du manoir donnait sur une vaste étendue de champs, du moins pour ce que John en distinguait. Et identifiait. Il était un citadin et la campagne ce n'était pas franchement son truc. De toute manière, il n'avait pas franchement le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Il soupira et allait se diriger vers ce qui ressemblait au loin à un petit « lacet » mais qui, John l'espérait, était en fait un chemin ou une route lorsqu'une paire de bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et une main se posa sur sa bouche. En proie à la panique John leva automatiquement son arme du moment. Cette fois, il allait faire de la bouillie de la tête de ce type !

Une voix murmura dans son oreille.

« John, s'il me vient encore une fois, l'idée d'aller _acheter_ du lait, n'hésite pas à me parler d'Anderson. La vision devrait en elle-même me décourager à vie de commettre une fois encore un acte d'une aussi flagrante _vulgarité_.

Du lait ? Anderson … Sherlock !

Le cerveau de John étant dans un pitoyable état, il eut besoin de le rassurer. John laissa tomber la lampe, sa main se porta derrière lui et … caressa une écharpe une laine.

Il sourit et se laissa pratiquement tomber dans les bras de son « héros ». Sherlock avait beau s'en défendre, mais il était un héros. Un héros arrogant, condescendant, complètement asocial et incapable de … d'acheter du lait.

- Du lait Sherlock ? Demanda t-il. Tu as … acheté du lait ?

- Humpf, une erreur de jugement qui ne risque pas de se reproduire, lui répondit Sherlock. Tu es complètement gelé.

John fut rapidement enveloppé dans LE manteau. L'accessoire mythique du grand détective. Inaccessible, comme lui. C'était son armure contre le monde. Son bouclier. Mais ce soir, c'était juste un manteau en laine. John se recroquevilla dedans, en savourant la chaleur.

Sherlock resta auprès de John, le serrant dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que les secours arrivent, une étrange procession de voitures banalisées, noires et silencieuses. John regarda plusieurs hommes armés jusqu'aux dents entrer dans le manoir. Il n'allait pas trouver grand-chose, john était certain que l'endroit était vide.

- SHERLOCK ! Cria une voix familière. Non de dieu Sherlock est-ce qu'il est …

- Bon sang Lestrade, grogna Sherlock, est-ce que je _bercerai_ un cadavre ?

- Euh, non, répondit le lieutenant sur un ton choqué. C'est juste que … Il se frotta la tête avant de reprendre. Je n'aurais jamais pensé non plus vous voir bercer quelqu'un de vivant, désolé. John, vous avez besoin que le médecin vous examine ?

- Evidemment qu'il doit être examiné par un médecin ! C'est la victime d'un kidnapping ! S'emporta Sherlock.

- Sherlock, calme-toi, dit John, et aide-moi à me lever.

Soutenu par Lestrade et Sherlock, John clopina jusqu'à l'ambulance qui venait d'entrer dans le parc. Il s'assoupit dès qu'il se retrouva allongé sur le brancard.

Il pouvait dormir en sécurité, ses amis étaient là.

**Epilogue**

Sherlock entra dans l'appartement en trombe.

Il repoussa du pied une pile de papier et de livres qui obstruait le passage jusqu'au fauteuil, récupéra sa robe de chambre qui traînait sur le bureau (et la lança sur le sofa), donna un petit coup au coussin qui se trouvait dans le fauteuil de John avant de le replacer dans ce dernier, puis hocha la tête, satisfait. Il se tourna vers John qui attendait juste devant la porte, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Impressionnant, dit juste John sourcil haussé. Est-ce que maintenant je pourrais compter sur toi pour faire le ménage ou bien dois-je sortir de l'hôpital pour avoir droit à ce traitement de faveur ?

- Ton sens de l'humour ne s'améliore pas, lui répondit juste Sherlock. Assieds toi.

John soupira.

- Sherlock, je vais bien, pas besoin de me baby-sitter, soupira John.

- Dans ce cas …

Sherlock enleva son manteau, récupéra le journal et s'installa dans son fauteuil.

- … tu peux nous faire un thé.

John poussa un autre soupir et, après avoir franchi les quelques pas qui le séparait de son fauteuil – distance qui lui parut horriblement longue du fait des lacérations causées par ces fichus graviers – il se laissa tomber dedans.

- Alors, ce thé ? Demanda Sherlock qui feuilletait la rubrique mortuaire du Daily News.

- Ok, grommela John, yeux fermés. Ok, tu as raison, je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme. Satisfait ?

- Extatique, répondit sèchement Sherlock qui lisait toujours. Nous allons peut-être pouvoir discuter de choses sérieuses.

John rouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

- Discuter de choses sérieuses ? Je croyais que Lestrade nous avait tout dit ce matin à l'hôpital. Il n'y aura vraisemblablement pas de procès, les psychiatres pensent que Ferguson est –

Cette fois, Sherlock lâcha le journal et fixa John droit dans les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas de l'expertise psychiatrique de Ferguson dont je veux parler, quoiqu'il y ait une certaine similitude entre vos deux cas.

- Pardon ? S'insurgea John.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui, à part un moment de folie que j'espère passager, a pu te faire croire que me cacher que tu recevais des … _pouces_, était une bonne idée.

John soupira et reposa sa tête contre le fauteuil.

- Rétrospectivement, on ne peut pas dire que ça a été ma plus mémorable décision, je te l'accorde. C'est juste que -

- Oui. Vas y, je serais curieux d'apprendre ce qui a pu justifier ton geste.

Sherlock était vraiment furieux. Mais aussi blessé.

Temps de faire amende honorable.

- Je … je ne sais pas. L'envie de … de voir si je pourrais moi aussi égaler le grand Sherlock Holmes. Je sais, c'était ridicule.

- Et dangereux. John, tu aurais pu … la voix de Sherlock s'étrangla.

Furieux, blessé et _inquiet_.

Pas franchement le panel d'émotions que John avaient l'habitude de voir chez son co-locataire.

- Je promets solennellement, dit-il, de ne plus rien te cacher qui ait, d'une manière ou d'autre, un aspect _bizarre_. Sherlock, je suis désolé.

- Humpf, fut la réponse qu'il reçut, Sherlock ayant à nouveau plongé dans la lecture du journal.

Sur une impulsion, John ajouta.

- … et je promets de toujours, toujours faire les courses. Sherlock, tu as acheté 16 bouteilles de lait, dont 6 de lait entier que nous ne boirons jamais et 4 de lait écrémé qui ne méritent même pas le nom de lait.

Derrière le journal, John vit le visage de Sherlock se fendre d'un sourire.

- Partage égal et idéal des tâches John. Je fais marcher ma matière grise pour résoudre des énigmes que personnes ne peut comprendre et tu … achètes le lait.

Le coussin que John lui lança atterrit droit sur le journal.

**Fin ! **

(10) Civettone = substance contenue dans les glandes anales de la civette, petit mammifère d'Afrique. Une fois diluée, elle dégage une odeur de musc et de fleur.

(11) Home office = département de l'intérieur. Ce département est chargé de la politique intérieure et de la sécurité publique en Angleterre et au Pays de Galles. Le Security Service (ou MI-5) est sous la responsabilité de ce département. Il est fortement suggéré dans la série que Mycroft travaille pour ce département.

(12) Rooibos Cederberg = Arbrisseau de la famille des "épineux", à fines tiges et fleurs jaunes, poussant à l'état sauvage dans la région du Cederberg à l'ouest de l'Afrique du Sud. Ses feuilles, dont la forme rappelle celle du laurier, servent à préparer une boisson sans caféine et à faible teneur en tanin, se consommant comme le thé avec un arôme et une liqueur des plus agréables (source Damman Frères, site web).

(13) Yanal Bog = lande marécageuse dans le North Somerset (site protégé non accessible sans autorisation) près du village de Sandford.


End file.
